Kid vs Kat: Consecuencias
by Don Albornoz
Summary: Han pasado 4 meses desde lo ocurrido en "Kid vs Kat: Coop vs Coop24N" y las cicatrices en el grupo parecen haber sanado. Desgraciadamente, Coop24N no ha tenido la misma suerte, especialmente ahora que debe lidiar con nuevos enemigos que intentan asesinarlo...
1. Kid vs Kat: Consecuencias v1

_**Sr. Gato se despierta y en vez de salir apurado se queda haciendo un poco de ocio...**_

Millie: (bosteza y se asoma para ver al felino) ¡Buen día Sr. Gato!

El gato rápidamente se sube al hombro de Millie, esta va abajo a desayunar...

Burt: (está preparando unos panqueques) ¡Hola dulzura!

Millie: Hola papi, ¿Coop aún no despierta?

Burt: De hecho, ya desayunó y fue a jugar con Dennis y Fiona, ha estado siendo muy responsable desde que dejó de pelear con Sr. Gato

Millie: Paz finalmente, ¿Verdad?

Burt: (da vuelta los panqueques en la sartén) No podría estar más de acuerdo...

Burt sirve los panqueques en un plato y Millie se sienta a comer, Sr Gato se queda un rato acostado sobre sus piernas pero decide comer sus Frisky Bits de pescado, esta vez sin apuro. Luego de terminar le agarra sueño y decide ir a dormir, entra a su casa para gatos y se acuesta... Después de un rato escucha un ruido saliendo de su cuartel (el cual está dentro de la casa para gatos) por lo que decide entrar

Al entrar ve que lo están llamando, la gran pantalla muestra que es el Rey de Gatunus, Sr. Gato mira la misma durante un rato y decide rechazar la llamada...

Sr. Gato: (suspira deprimido) Meow...

 ** _Dimensión 24N..._**

El cielo sigue de un color rojo anaranjado

General: ¡Burtonberger!

Coop24N: ¿Qué?

Coop24N está en una oficina junto a su nuevo general, este es un hombre grande y de pelo blanco con bigote de mismo color...

General: Ya no diriges la resistencia.

Coop24N: No lo entiendo.

General: ¡Ah por el amor de-! Claro que lo entiendes, escuadrón 7E, son buenos chicos, pero por alguna razón siguen tus órdenes ¡Cosa que les dije que no deben hacer!

Coop24N: ¿Y qué? Cúlpeme a mí, yo di las órdenes, déjelos fuera de esto.

General: ¡Por supuesto que te culpo a ti! ¡Pequeño insolente! ¡No sabíamos si habían felinos ahí! ¡Podrían haberlos matado!

Coop24N: No había nadie y no les pasó nada, como le dije, las ratas calvas se fueron, señor.

General: ¡¿Y cómo sabes?!

Coop24N: Porque soy yo quien mató a su líder, corrección, líderes.

General: ¡¿Y qué?! ¿Quieres una medalla? Luego te fuiste durante 6 meses a hacer quién sabe qué.

Coop24N: Eso es otro tema, no de su incumbencia, señor.

General: Burtonberger, le recuerdo que salvar gente no es su especialidad...

Coop24N cierra el puño al saber a lo que se está refiriendo pero no lo ataca...

Coop24N: Hagamos un trato señor, usted no habla de mis perdidas y yo no hablo de las suyas, le recuerdo que usted tenía una esposa... Y una amante..

General: (suspira) Amaba a mi esposa...

Coop24N: Y a su amante.

General: Okay, no necesito esto ¡Harley!

Harley24N entra a la habitación, usando su armadura, para escoltar a Coop24N afuera...

Coop24N: Sabes que seguir a ese anciano es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Harley24N: Podría ser peor, al menos él parece preocuparse.

Coop24N: Es incompetente, es distinto.

Harley24N: Wow, entonces se parecen en algo.

Harley24N termina de sacar a Coop24N del edificio y lo deja...

Dennis24N: (esperándolo afuera) Realmente te olvidaron, o solo recuerdan lo malo.

Coop24N: Por lo menos la Tierra está a salvo...

Dennis24N: Por ahora... ¿Qué hay del huevo gigante que ha aparecido?

Coop24N: No son las ratas calvas, con eso me basta, iremos a chequearlo ahora si te parece.

Dennis24N: Seguro

Ambos van en auto hasta un lugar en donde, como Dennis24N dijo, hay una estructura inmensa que no dejó un cráter, y muchos soldados rodeándola...

Coop24N: ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?

Dennis24N: No hay nadie ahí dentro, pero sabemos que eso se puede arreglar, en sí no sabemos nada.

Coop24N: (suspira) ¿De qué más me perdí al haberme ido?

Dennis24N: Además de que nos asignaron obligatoriamente al General Dars y que modificaron completamente los códigos, no mucho...

Coop24N: Maldición...

Dennis24N: Es bueno tener de vuelta, pero, ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Qué pasó? Ya no tienes el arma de portales

Coop24N: Honestamente no quiero hablar de ello.

Dennis24N: Está bien.

De repente la estructura emite un sonido...

Dennis24N: ¿Qué demon-

Coop24N: ¡Todos apunten!

Los soldados apuntan sus armas y pasa un largo silencio... Hasta que se escucha otra vez ese sonido, sigue así pero no pasa otra cosa...

Dennis24N: ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Coop24N: No lo sé (mira a los soldados) ¡Manténganlo en la mira!

De repente se escucha una voz la cual parece ser gatuna...

Voz: Burtonberger... Chico humano, fruto de todos nuestros problemas, voy a darte una sola oportunidad de rendirte y a cambio tendrás una muerte rápida...

Dennis24N: Coop, ¿Tienes idea de quién es?

Coop24N: No.

Voz: No me dejes colgando Coop, tienes diez segundos... nueve...

Coop24N: Dennis, escáner completo de los cielos, ahora.

Dennis24N: En camino.

Voz: Seis... cinco... cuatro... tres... dos...

Coop24N: Rápido Denni-

Coop24N levanta la cabeza y ve que un misil se acerca...

Coop24N: ¡Todos abajo!

Se produce una gran explosión, Coop24N se levanta y contempla muchísimas naves aterrizando, gatos bajando de ellas...

Dennis24N: ¡Coop! ¡Regresaron! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Coop24N: Llama a Dars.

Dennis24N: Ya lo recibió, están en camino...

Al lado de ellos viene Harley24N volando, este choca a tres felinos y al último lo arroja golpeando a un cuarto, uno intenta dispararle de cerca pero le agarra el arma, la usa para dispararle y la rompe. Harley24N sigue pero recibe un disparo haciendo que caiga, se levanta y no puede volar, continua a pie, patea a un gato y salta encima de otro pero nomás levantarse alguien lo taclea.

Coop24N: (lo ve) Diablos, Dennis24N, guía a los que tengas cerca.

Coop24N baja y empieza a correr hacia Harley24N, taclea a un felino, le saca su pistola y aniquila a tres antes de rematar al primero, empieza a correr mientras dispara, a uno le da en la pierna y lo golpea en la cara, al siguiente en el estómago y lo salta, cayendo sobre otro...

El muchacho se levanta y disparos lo rozan, agarra un pedazo de chapa para cubrirse y cuando sube la vista algo lo golpea y lo tira, enseguida se levanta para defenderse pero recibe un puñetazo en la cara que lo mueve hacia atrás, en ese momento lo ve.

Este gato está portando una armadura, pero no como la de Harley24N, esta es púrpura, mucho más metálica y tiene de logo el planeta natal de las ratas calvas...

Coop24N no piense mucho y lo ataca, le patea el pie y le da un golpe en el pecho, es inútil, el felino le agarra el brazo y lo tira al piso, le pisa el pecho y lo patea varias veces moviéndolo. Coop24N se intenta levantar pero el de armadura le pisa la cabeza para que no se mueva...

Gato de armadura: ¡Pensé que darías una mayor pelea!

El felino procede a patear a Coop24N en el costado, este golpe es muy fuerte y le rompe una costilla, tirándolo lejos, en el aire se ve a una gata que tiene una especie de uña gigante, como una espada y está por atravesar a Coop24N... Este se mueve en el aire y la desvía, cortándose un poco la mano. Nomás caer empieza a combatirla mientras se pone un trozo de tela alrededor de la mano, Coop24N la esquiva hasta que felina clava la garra en el piso y de golpe la levanta cortándole de arriba hacia abajo el pecho.

Gata: ¡Desgraciado!

Coop24N: (adolorido) ¡Ugh!

Coop24N agarra un arma del piso pero antes de siquiera poder apuntar un pequeño dron le golpea la mano, nomás dar la vuelta otro gato alienígena, usando botas propulsoras, le da una patada en la cara y empieza a dar vueltas mientras vuela y en cada giro da un arañazo.

Gato con propulsores: ¡Voy a quemarte!

Coop24N se tira unos pasos hacia atrás pero el de armadura le da un puñetazo, la de la garra una patada y el de los propulsores mueve el dron golpeándolo en la cabeza, siguen moliéndolo a golpes hasta que...

Voz: Esperen...

Los tres se detienen y dejan a Coop24N en el piso, de entre los demás gatos se asoma un felino joven, vistiendo las ropas del Rey, es Sr. Gatito de esa dimensión, conocido como Príncipe de Gatunus y ahora Rey.

Príncipe de Gatunus: Coop Burtonberger, ¿Cómo estás?... (ve que aún está en el piso adolorido) Ay, por favor, di algo, llevo mucho tiempo planeando esto.

Coop24N: (se levanta lentamente) ¿Por qué?

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? ¿Por el momento en el que descubriste nuestros planes de conquistar al mundo o por el momento en donde creíste haberlos detenido causando una crisis para nuestro planeta?

Coop24N: Por la parte en donde te disparo.

Coop24N saca una pistola láser pero Príncipe lo desarma y lucha contra él, Coop24N le hace una llave pero el felino le pisa el pie, le agarra el brazo, empieza a correr sobre él y le da una patada tirándolo al piso, ahí mismo lo empieza a estrangular.

Príncipe de Gatunus: (lo suelta) No esperaba menos de ti, pero aun así me logras decepcionar

Coop24N: (adolorido) ¿Qui-Quiénes-

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿Son ellos? Me imaginé que lo preguntarías, (suspira) tantas preguntas... Tienes suerte de que me gusta alardear. Esto, Coop, es culpa tuya.

Coop24N: ¿Qué?

Príncipe de Gatunus: (se ríe un poco) ¿Recuerdas al Agente 27B? Por supuesto que sí, bueno, permíteme introducirte a su familia. (señala a la gata de la garra gigante) Madre, (señala al de los propulsores) Padre (señala al de armadura) y hermano... ¿Alguno quiere decirle algo?

Luego de un silencio...

Hermano de 27B: Yo sí.

Este se acerca a Coop24N y se saca el casco revelando un rostro con un parche...

Hermano de 27B: ¿Lo disfrutaste? Mi hermano... (agarra a Coop24N del pecho) ¡¿Lo hiciste?!

Coop24N golpea al felino y ataca al Príncipe, este lo bloquea pero recibe un segundo golpe, esto lo enfurece por lo que le clava el pie a Coop24N

Coop24N: ¡Ah!

Príncipe de Gatunus: (forcejeando con Coop24N) ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Sé del chico de la otra dimensión...

Coop24N ve el bolsillo del Príncipe y nota que este lleva un arma con un cristal púrpura, es un arma de portales, rapidamente se la saca y gira... Le dispara al padre de 27B mientras está en el aire, luego a su madre y por último al hermano, antes de que el Príncipe lo ataque dispara al piso, enviándolos a ambos a la dimensión de Coop...

 ** _Dimensión original..._**

Coop24N cae en el bosque, solo y muy adolorido, el arma de portales está destruida, se levanta despacio y mira a su alrededor... De repente recibe un puñetazo por parte del hermano de 27B...

Hermano de 27B: ¡¿No quieres hablar?! ¡Por mi está bien!

El felino patea a Coop24N en la cara tirándolo al piso, en el aire está la madre de 27B siendo sostenida por su padre, esta se suelta e intenta caer con su garra sobre Coop24N, por suerte este se mueve. El padre de 27B se acerca y le quema el hombro con el fuego de sus botas, le da un puñetazo, luego una patada y lo remata con su dron, la familia procede a molerlo a golpes nuevamente...

La felina del grupo está por atravesar a Coop24N...

Príncipe de Gatunus: (le sostiene el brazo) Aun no, ya hizo la fase uno por nosotros. Todavía debe sufrir...

Madre de 27B: Debe morir.

Hermano de 27B: Mamá, tiene razón, míralo, recuerda lo que hizo, matarlo ahora sería piedad.

La familia de 27B se va dejando solo a Coop24N y al Príncipe...

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿Ni siquiera puedes respirar? Bien, porque esto solo es el comienzo...

El Príncipe se va dejando a Coop24N destrozado, tiene una costilla rota, quemaduras y muchísimos cortes, también le sangra la cara... Este comienza a arrastrarse por el bosque dejando un rastro de sangre, sigue así hasta encontrar rocas apiladas, algo parecido a una cueva...

 ** _Horas más tarde..._**

Coop24N escucha un ruido y rápidamente saca una pistola láser, se mantiene apuntando hasta que alguien se asoma, es Coop... Coop24N sigue apuntando forzando la vista pero ve que también se asoman Dennis y Fiona, baja el arma y lentamente cierra los ojos hasta quedarse dormido


	2. Kid vs Kat: Consecuencias v2

_**Casa del árbol...**_

Coop24N está vendado y, con razón, atado.

Dennis: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Fiona: Por ahora no podemos hacer más...

Dennis: ¿Cómo paso esto?

Fiona: Dennis, no tengo idea, lo encontré al mismo tiempo que tu

Dennis: Podría haber sido alguien de su dimensión, u de otra...

Fiona: Es una posibilidad, ¿Coop?

Coop solo está sentado viendo a Coop24N con detenimiento, sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Coop24N empieza a despertar...

Coop24N: Uhhh... Auch... (abre los ojos, ve a Coop y nota que está atado) ¿Por qué uno de nosotros siempre termina atado?

Coop: No lo sé, pero me estoy cansando de ello.

Coop24N: Ni que lo digas...

Dennis: ¿Cómo diablos es que volviste aquí?

Coop24N: No tengo mucho que decirte a ti Den- (ve a Fiona) ¡Oh, maldición!

Coop: Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Coop24N: Oh por favor, ¿Me vas a convencer tú? ¿Amante de gatos?

Coop: Solo cállate

Coop24N: Como digas... amante de gatos... ¿Ya besaste a la rata calva?

Coop: ¡Okay, se acabó!

Coop golpea a Coop24N, en ese instante Dennis y Fiona lo sujetan

Fiona: ¡Solo espera un segundo!

Dennis: ¡Tenemos que estar calmados Coop!

Coop: ¡Él es el que siempre está al borde de explotar!

Coop24N: ¡Tienes toda la maldita razón! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que había en mi nave?! ¡Eres un maldito!

De repente Coop24N (solo él) escucha una voz femenina...

Voz femenina: ¿Qué demonios haces? Diles lo que está pasando.

Coop24N: (se queda quieto por unos segundos) Chicos, basta.

Coop: ¿Ahora quieres hablar?

Coop24N: Solo basta

Todos se quedan callados al notar lo serio que Coop24N se puso...

Fiona: Coop, ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Qué pasó?

Coop24N: (suspira) Escuchen, no volví aquí voluntariamente. Coop, ¿Recuerdas al Agente 27B?

Coop: ¿Sí?

Coop24N: Bueno, su familia ahora está intentando asesinarme, son liderados por el hijo del Rey

Dennis: ¿Sr. Gatito?

Coop24N: ¿Qué?

Coop: (a Dennis) Él mató al Rey, no creo que haya otro sucesor al trono, asumo que sí, es él.

Coop24N: Toda la familia de 27B tiene aumentos cibernéticos, blindaje y son extremadamente peligrosos, ya vieron lo que me hicieron...

Fiona: ¿Dijeron algo?

Coop24N: Dijeron que iban a hacerme sufrir, saben de ti Coop... Posiblemente de todos ustedes... No estamos a salvo aquí, ni en ningún lugar...

Dennis: Bueno, no podemos moverte a otro lugar y la medicación que pudimos conseguir no es muy buena...

Coop24N: Espera, ¿Estoy medicado? Ahora mismo me siento destrozado

Dennis: Cuando pase el efecto estarás como un zombie, lo siento.

Coop24N: Maldita sea

Fiona: Quizás deberías descansar todo lo que puedas

Coop: Sí

Coop24N: ¿Cómo es que deb-

Voz femenina: Hazlo

Coop24N: Lo intentaré

Coop24N se intenta dormir y los chicos empiezan a discutir...

Fiona: Quizás podamos pedirle ayuda a Sr. Gato

Dennis: No, no nos ayudará, no solo por el hecho de que este tipo intentó matarlo, es su familia de la que estamos hablando, aunque sean de otra dimensión. Coop, tú me dijiste lo mal que se siente por no poder contactarlos...

Coop: Sí, es cierto pero... ¿Y si no le decimos quiénes lo están atacando?

Luego de un silencio...

Dennis: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Coop? Se han estado llevando bien estos últimos meses, si se entera de esto todo se arruina...

Fiona: Bueno, para ser justos ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

 ** _Con el Príncipe de Gatunus y la familia de 27B..._**

Los 4 están en el bosque...

Madre de 27B: ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

Príncipe de Gatunus: Ahora les damos un poco de tiempo

Padre de 27B: ¿Qué?

Príncipe de Gatunus: Como escuchaste

Hermano de 27B: Eso no parece buena idea

El Príncipe se da cuenta de que la familia lo rodea...

Príncipe de Gatunus: Chicos, creo que se están alterando... (pone una mirada seria) No me gusta que se alteren.

Los tres felinos toman su distancia

Príncipe de Gatunus: (sonríe) Bien, me acaban de recordar que debo llamar a alguien.

El Príncipe saca una radio y un cristal púrpura, incrusta este en el dispositivo y llama...

 _ **Dimensión 24N...**_

Un gato alienígena joven está sentado, algo impaciente, rodeado de otros felinos que están a su mando. La radio recibe señal...

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿Estás ahí?

Gato joven: (nervioso) Sí, ¿Ahora qué?

Príncipe de Gatunus: Tranquilo, recuérdame 1A, ¿Por qué estás en tu posición en caso de que algo me pase?

Agente 1A: (suspira) Porque tengo disciplina, control y pasé todas las pruebas aún siendo bastante joven.

Príncipe de Gatunus: (se ríe) Como si te hubiesen escrito en papel. Escucha, solo voy a tener esta oportunidad para hablar contigo.

Agente 1A: ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?

Príncipe de Gatunus: Los humanos... Muertos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

El Agente 1A se queda callado un rato

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿Lo tienes?

Agente 1A: Uhh sí, sí, lo tengo... Señor.

Príncipe de Gatunus: Bien

El Príncipe cuelga y el Agente 1A se acerca a un ventanal viendo el combate que se está desarrollando...

Uno de los guardias: ¿Meow?

Agente 1A: (les ordena que se quede) Meow meow.

Los guardias se quedan desconcertados mientras 1A se va a otra habitación...

 _ **Con Dennis24N y Harley24N...**_

Dennis24N está escondido en una habitación junto a otras personas y Harley24N, este último tiene gran parte de su armadura destruida, un brazo, el torso completo y la mitad del casco...

Harley24N: (fijándose las partes que le quedan y sosteniendo una pistola láser) ¡Esos bastardos alienígenas!

Dennis24N: Lo sé

Harley24N: Es raro preguntar esto pero, ¿Dónde está Coop?

Dennis24N: No lo sé, pero desde que volvió puse un pequeño chip dentro de él.

Harley24N: ¿Sabes dónde está?

Dennis24N: No es rastreador, solo me indica si está vivo o no.

Dennis24N saca un celular con un punto parpadeando en la pantalla.

Dennis24N: Está vivo.

Uno de los combatientes: (está herido) ¿Estás seguro? Lo vi peleando con 4 gatos bastante extraños, y luego se tele transportaron...

Dennis24N: ¿Arma?

Combatiente: Una pistola con un cristal púrpura incrustado.

Harley24N: Bueno, eso suena familiar...

Dennis24N: Lo es, Coop y quien sea que sean esas ratas calvas están en otra dimensión...

Harley24N: ¿Cuál dimen-

General: Okay equipo, ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Dennis24N: No lo sé señor, esperar puede ser una idea más segura

General: Y al mismo tiempo arriesgada, ¡Vamos Dennis!

El equipo de supervivientes sale pateando la puerta a combatir...


	3. Kid vs Kat: Consecuencias v3

Coop24N despierta y nota, en el piso al costado de su cama, a Coop sentado y pensativo...

Coop: (nota que despertó) ¿Necesitas algo?

Coop24N: ¿Dónde están los otros?

Coop: No te interesa, ¿Necesitas algo?

Coop24N: No, estoy bien, ¿Y tú?

Coop: ¿No has causado suficientes problemas?

Coop24N: Por favor-

Coop: ¡Casi destruyes mi amistad y me apuntaste un arma a la cabeza!

Coop24N: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres sacar de esto?

Coop: ¡De verdad no tengo idea de lo que quiero! ¡Supongo que solamente a alguien con quien hablar de todo lo que me ha estado pasando! ¡No es mi culpa que ese alguien seas tú! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡¿Y qué diablos pretendes tú sacar de todo esto?!

Coop24N: ¡Estaba, totalmente de manera honesta, tratando de tener una conversación contigo!

Luego de un silencio...

Coop: Entonces... ¿Quieres hablar de mamá?

Coop24N: ¿Q-Qué? Amigo, no hablamos de mamá.

Coop: Per-

Coop24N: Ella nos abandonó por un trabajo que nadie la obligó a tomar...

Coop24N se da vuelta e intenta dormir. Coop agacha la cabeza triste

 _ **Coop24N está soñando...**_

En el sueño este está en una gran pradera con una hermosa luz amarilla alumbrándolo. Coop24N empieza a recorrerla hasta que ve un árbol, solo uno, debajo de este hay una chica rubia con una flor rosa en la oreja, viendo las nubes. La chica voltea dejando a Coop24N impactado...

Coop24N: Hola

Fiona24N: (alegre de verlo) ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Ven, hay mucha sombra

Coop24N se acerca y Fiona, despacio, toma su mano. Coop24N inmediatamente se la saca.

Fiona24N: ¿Qué pasa?

Coop24N: ¿Cómo sé que esto es real?

Fiona24N: (luego de un silencio toma su mano de nuevo) Es tan real como tu quieras que lo sea

Coop24N: ¿Haz estado hablándome?

Fiona24N: Estoy hablándote ahora

Coop24N: Pero, como, en el mundo real.

Fiona24N: (sonríe y mira a Coop24N a la cara) Sigues teniendo buenas intenciones, y creo que aún eres una buena persona pero...

Fiona24N se saca la flor de encima de la oreja y se la apoya a Coop24N en la mano, la flor se marchita por completo...

Fiona24N: Estás perdido

Coop24N: Te extraño, demasiado

Fiona24N: No puedes seguir así, esto no ayuda a nadie

Coop24N: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Fiona24N: Todos se preguntan eso, siempre se puede hacer algo, solo hace falta poner un poco de voluntad (se ríe un poco), sé que tienes mucho de eso

Coop24N abraza a la rubia y esta lo sostiene también...

Coop24N: Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Fiona24N: Lo sé...

Coop24N: Y te extraño...

Fiona24N: Yo también a ti, algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo...

Luego del largo abrazo...

Fiona24N: Buena suerte, para todos ustedes

Coop24N despierta, durmió varias horas, es de noche y Coop aún sigue ahí...

Coop: (suspira cansado y deprimido) ¿Necesitas algo?

Coop24N: (recuerda lo que Fiona24N le dijo) Podemos hablar de papá, si quieres.

Coop: (levanta una ceja) ¿Okay?

Coop24N: Diablos, sí que era genial de joven

Coop: ¿Hablas de la chaqueta? Sí, ahora me asusta un poco porque usé unas cintas para dormir y... No sé, cambié quien era por un día completo, casi lastimo a papá y a Millie

Coop24N: Eso sí es extraño, yo rechacé por completo la idea de las cintas cuando me las dieron.

Coop: Supongo que debí haber hecho lo mismo

Coop24N: ¿Recuerdas cuándo le tenía miedo a las ratas?

Coop: Oh no, aún les teme

Coop24N: Tan cool como se puede supongo

Coop: Jajaja sí... (suspira) es una lástima que no crea lo de Sr. Gato, siempre me meto en problemas por eso...

Coop24N: Quizás un día eso cambie

Coop: ¿Crees que sería algo bueno o algo malo? También está Millie de por medio

Coop24N: Estoy seguro de que sería algo bueno, y sobre Millie... No la conozco mucho pero estoy seguro de que te quiere tanto como se puede querer a un hermano

Coop: Eso es... De hecho bastante bueno, gracias

Coop24N: No hay problem-

Se escucha a Dennis y a Fiona subiendo...

Coop24N: Si te preguntan, estuve dormido todo el tiempo

Dennis: (hablando con Fiona) Entonces, es un no

Fiona: Todavía no sabemos su respuesta Dennis

Terminan de subir...

Coop24N: (se hace el que se está despertando) Ugh... ¿Dónde fueron?

Coop: Fueron por Sr. Gato, (voltea hacia ellos) ¿Qué les dijo?

Dennis: Básicamente, luego de toda la escena-

Fiona: Él no va a creerlo hasta verlo.

Coop: ¿Entonces va a venir ahora?

Dennis: Mañana, quiere dormir

Coop y Coop24N: ¡Sr. Gato!

Dennis no puede evitar reírse un poco luego de eso.

 _ **Con la familia de 27B y el Príncipe de Gatunus...**_

Los 4 están sentados alrededor de una fogata

Príncipe de Gatunus: Les gusta el fuego, ¿Verdad? Tan caótico...

Ninguno responde...

Príncipe de Gatunus: (Piensa un rato) Mmmm... Entonces, ¿Cómo quieren matar a Coop? Osea, el tiro de gracia, ya saben, luego de que lo torturemos y tomemos todo lo que le queda.

Hermano de 27B: ¡Quiero romper sus huesos!

Padre de 27B: ¡Quiero quemar su piel!

Príncipe de Gatunus: Nada mal... Un poco estereotipado ¡No me malinterpreten! Me gustan las ideas pero: Tú tienes armadura y quieres golpear, tú tienes botas de fuego y quieres quemar, y tu... (mira a la madre de 27B) Perdón, no dijiste que querías hacerle.

Madre de 27B: (luego de examinar su uña-espada la levanta) Quiero empalarlo...

Príncipe de Gatunus: Bueno, eso es algo...

 _ **Dimensión 24N...**_

El equipo de supervivientes sale de la casa y se desata un gran combate contra los felinos alienígenas en la niebla...

Dennis24N se ve rodeado por 4 gatos, da una vuelta y le da una patada en la cara al primero, saca su pistola láser y le dispara al segundo, al tercero le dispara en la pierna, ejecuta al cuarto y termino con el anterior. Harley24N salta sobre un auto donde hay felinos con una torreta, los ejecuta y toma control de la misma...

General: (ejecuta a un felino) ¡Sí, sigan así! (recibe un disparo que le roza el brazo) ¡Ugh!

De repente hay un silencio...

Dennis24N: (se acerca al general) ¿Estás bien?

General: Sí, sí ¡¿De dónde vino eso?!

Harley24N: No veo nada

General: ¿Visor?

Harley24N: Roto, señor

Se empiezan a escuchar ruidos de varios tanques acercándose, hasta que se disipa un poco la niebla. Un gran tanque abre sus puertas revelando al Agente 1A y varios otros gatos alienígenas a su mando.

Harley24N: ¿Y ese quién demonios es?

General: ¡A nadie le importa!

Dennis24N: ¡Espera!

El general empieza a disparar, 1A se cubre y todos los felinos empiezan a disparar. Los supervivientes empiezan a correr.

Dennis24N: ¡Maldición!

Harley24N está un poco atrás al no poder volar, varios proyectiles lo están impactando destruyendo lo poco que le quedaba de armadura, de repente se cae.

Harley24N: No me queda nada...

Dennis24N: (viene a ayudarlo) ¡Vamos Harley!

Dennis24N lo ayuda a levantarse y empiezan a correr mientras disparan hacia atrás, de repente un cañonazo alcanza a Dennis24N y lo arroja lejos.

Harley24N: ¡No!

Harley24N asiste a Dennis24N, mira a su izquierda y ve al Agente 1A junto a otros dos felinos, uno está por disparar pero 1A le sostiene el arma en seña de que no lo haga. Harley24N, sorprendido, ve como estos se van...

General: Maldición equipo, ¡Vamos!

Otros supervivientes ayudan a Dennis24N mientras Harley24N aún procesa lo ocurrido...


	4. Kid vs Kat: Consecuencias v4

Coop24N: Dennis, ¿Recuerdas eso que dijiste de la anestesia? Creo que ya se me está pasando el efecto...

Dennis: Entonces duerme, despertarás a la mañana y Sr. Gato ya estará aquí

Coop24N: Yo... Está bien.

Dennis: Y supongo que por la noche me quedaré yo, ya le dije a mi papá que dormiría en tu casa Coop

Fiona: Yo lo haré

Coop y Coop24N: ¿Qué?

Coop: ¿Qué hay de la vieja- es decir, la Sra. Munson?

Fiona: Te sorprendería saber lo temprano que ella duerme, estoy segura.

Coop: Uhh, ¿Dennis? Ayuda

Dennis: Lo siento amigo, no tengo nada

Fiona: Lo haré yo Coop, ve a dormir

Coop: Está bien

Coop baja por las escaleras

Dennis: Los veo mañana supongo...

Dennis hace lo mismo. Coop24N se queda viendo a Fiona

Fiona: ¿Q-Qué? Ve a dormir

Coop24N: Por favor, no quieres que duerma. Adelante, pregúntame.

Fiona: ¿Preguntarte? ¿Preguntarte qué?

Coop24N: (suspira) "¿Cuál es tu historia?" "¿Por qué odias tanto a las ratas calvas?" "¿Es verdad lo que Coop me dijo?"

Fiona: De hecho te quería preguntar sobre... Mí, ¿Qué pasó conmigo... En tu mundo?

Coop24N: Ya lo sabes...

Fiona: ¿No quieres hablarlo?

Coop24N: No realmente

Fiona: Está bien, lo entiendo... Es solo que... Estoy muy confundida...

Coop24N: ¿Por qué? Pareces ser la que más decidida está entre los tres

Fiona: La forma en la que reaccionaste al verme, Coop me dijo que también viste a su papá pero que no te pusiste así, ¿Qué es lo que nos diferencia?

Coop24N: (suspira) La forma en la que murieron... Por su puesto que ambos me preocupan mucho pero... Cuando papá murió solo lo encontré tirado en el piso, miré hacia un costado y ahí estaba un maldito gato... Tú moriste en frente de mis ojos, es una imagen que jamás olvidaré...

Fiona: ¿Crees que a ella le gustaría ver en lo que te convertiste?

Coop24N: Supongo que nunca lo sabré con certeza, se ha ido... Aunque... He estado teniendo alucinaciones, y sueños...

Fiona: Última pregunta... ¿Cómo se siente Coop en cuanto a mí?

Coop24N: No me corresponde decir eso... Pero estoy seguro de que se siente de la misma que forma que tú, quizás un poco más

Fiona: Gracias, puedes dormir ahora

Coop24N: Está bien (se acuesta a dormir)

 _ **Coop24N está soñando...**_

Coop24N está pescando con su padre, con una pequeña barca en el océano

Coop24N: Espera un segundo, nunca fuimos a pescar

Burt24N: Sí que lo hicimos, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el lago?

Coop24N: Esto es el océano

Burt24N: (se ríe) Nada mal Coop

Coop24N: Pero no pesqué nada todavía

Burt24N: No estoy hablando de la pesca Coop, no has hecho nada malo y no debes sentirte culpab-

Coop24N: He hecho cosas malas papá... Maté, insulté, torturé y herí profundamente a muchas personas...

Burt24N: Sé muy bien lo que has hecho y no estoy decepcionado de nadie más que de mí mismo, después de todos estos años tenías razón, debí haberlo sabido Coop, lo siento

Coop24N: Bueno, para ser honesto, era una historia poco creíble

Burt24N: Lo que ese gato le hizo al mundo...

Coop24N: Me preocupa más lo que te hizo a ti...

Burt24N: Lo sé, pero no puedes vivir afligido por eso, no llegarás a ningún lado así.

Coop24N: Pero te extraño, te necesito

Burt24N: No es cierto, esos chicos son lo que necesitas, si te abres a ellos te convertirás en quien solías ser...

Coop24N: ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Burt24N: Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, nos veremos pronto, siempre te querré...

Coop24N: (abraza a su padre) Gracias papá...

Coop24N se despierta, ya es de día, y escucha pasos desde afuera...

Coop24N: (mira a Fiona) ¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

Fiona: (asomada) Quizás

Sr. Gato está subiendo la escalera con Coop y Dennis atrás...

El felino termina de subir y ve a Coop24N, luego Coop y Dennis llegan.

Coop: Entonces...

Dennis: Como puedes ver es cierto

Sr. Gato intenta atacar a Coop24N pero lo sostienen

Sr. Gato: ¡Meoowwww!

Coop24N: ¡Maldición! Oye, escucha, no estoy aquí por ti, en serio.

Dennis: (sosteniéndolo) ¡Te necesitamos Sr. Gato!

Coop: (sosteniéndolo) ¡Por favor!

Sr. Gato: (se detiene agitado) ¿Meow?

Coop24N: Primero que nada, me disculpo por haber tratado de asesinarte, creo que es una buena manera de empezar

Sr. Gato: (le pide que siga) Meow...

Coop: Escucha Sr. Gato, la razón por la qu-

Sr. Gato: (lo calla y señala a Coop24N) Meow.

Coop24N: La razón por la que he vuelto es...

Coop, Dennis y Fiona le hacen señas apretándose los cachetes

Coop24N: Sr. Cachetes, el de mi dimensión, ha juntado un ejército aliándose con los de su especie y, como ves, todo se ha puesto de cabeza.

Sr. Gato: (confundido) ¿Meow?

Coop24N: Sí, sé que es raro. Los de su especie van solos por el universo buscando planetas, son algo egoístas. Pero lo ha hecho y están matando a mucha gente, incluyendo ratas calv- Felinos...

Fiona: ¿Nos ayudarás?

Sr. Gato se queda pensando un rato hasta que se decide...

Sr. Gato: (frunciendo el ceño, decidido, asiente con la cabeza) Meow

Coop: ¿Al garaje?

El felino asiente con la cabeza

Coop24N: Hola, sí, les recuerdo que tengo una costilla rota...

Sr. Gato baja y luego de un minuto vuelve con una vacuna, se la da a Coop24N y luego de un rato se levanta.

Coop24N: ¿Qué? (se levanta un poco la parte de arriba del uniforme y ve que ya no tiene el moretón, ni está hundido) Genial

Los 5 bajan y con cautela van al garaje a trabajar...

 _ **Dimensión 24N...**_

Dennis24N está en camilla en una habitación siendo resguardado por otros dos soldados. Entra el general

General: Harley me dijo lo que vio, ese felino parece ser el comandante, ahora solo tenemos que acabar con él

Dennis24N: Creo que no está viendo la imagen en grande, señor. Harley dijo que ese gato no quiso disparar.

General: (desinteresado) ¿Ajá?

Dennis24N: Quizás cuando salió de su tanque estaba dispuesto a hablar con nosotros, negociar

General: Bueno, no hay trato. Hay que exterminarlos

Dennis24N: Tienen mejor tecnología que nosotros por si no lo notaste

General: ¿Sabes? No creo que se necesita tanta tecnología ni dispositivos para ganar una guerra.

Dennis24N: Entonces eres un ignorante, porque así se han ganado las guerras, siempre...

General: No siempre, yo sé pelear, ¿Qué hay de ti?

Dennis24N: Oh, yo sé pelear

General: Sí, seguro, mírate ahora. Vergonzoso

El anciano se empieza a ir

General: Escucha, yo voy a ir con Harley y un equipo a buscar información sobre él. Tú estás a cargo, no hagas nada estúpido ¿Me oíste?

Dennis24N: (enojado) Sí

El general se va dejando a Dennis24N

Dennis24N: (suspira y mira hacia un costado) ¿Uh?

En la mesa de luz hay un sobre, Dennis24N lo abre y ve que tiene una carta la cual está escrita en gatuno. Dennis24N se pone a analizarla y a traducirla hasta que logra sacar el siguiente mensaje...

 _"Él está con la otra versión de sí mismo que tú también conoces..."_

 _ **Con el Príncipe de Gatunus y la familia de 27B...**_

Hermano de 27B: ¿A dónde estamos yendo ahora?

Padre de 27B: Este bosque es gigante

Príncipe de Gatunus: Oh, ¿No se dieron cuenta?

Madre de 27B: ¿De qué?

Príncipe de Gatunus: Estamos yendo hacia Burtonberger, perdón, Burtonbergers. Venganza completa, ¿Verdad?

 _ **Con Coop y los demás, unas horas más tarde...**_

Coop: (con un brazo tecnológico) Gracias Sr. Gato

Sr. Gato: (amigable) Meow

Coop y Sr. Gato se dan un apretón de manos antes de que el primero se vaya con los demás...

Sr. Gato se queda sentado en el garaje hasta que empieza a recordar algo, los documentos de Coop24N... Uno tenía los datos del Agente 27B de su dimensión, entre ellos muertes adjudicadas...

 _ **La lista...**_

-Burt Burtonberger

-Fiona Munson

-Lorne

-Estelle

-Phoebe

-Ejército de hámsters

-Kyle Dunston

-Señora Munson

 _"Ejército de hámsters..."_

Sr. Cachetes está muerto en su mundo, Coop24N y los demás le mintieron...

Sr. Gato sale inmediatamente del garaje y va al bosque...


	5. Kid vs Kat: Consecuencias v5

El Príncipe de Gatunus está caminando al frente, pensando en algo que no lo hace sentir bien emocionalmente, un recuerdo...

Voz de una felina: ¡Corre!

Deja de recordar al ver lo siguiente...

El Príncipe y la familia de 27B están cerca de la casa de Coop

La familia de 27B saca sus armas

Príncipe de Gatunus: (sonríe) Esto va a ser divertido

De repente escuchan un silbido

Hermano de 27B: ¿Qué es eso?

Príncipe de Gatunus: No lo sé pero también lo quiero muerto

Los 4 se dan la vuelta y van hacia el silbido, lo escuchan de nuevo, los aleja de la casa de Coop y los adentra al bosque. Siguen así hasta que notan que viene desde un arbusto

Madre de 27B: (levanta su garra) Es mío

La gata se acerca al arbusto y va atravesar a quien sea que esté ahí con su garra, de repente escucha un silbido desde otro lado y se da vuelta.

Madre de 27B: ¿Uh-

Coop sale del arbusto dándole un golpe con su brazo mecánico el cual la arroja hacia un árbol, de ahí sale Fiona con dos palos metálicos (uno en cada mano) y botas, se cubre del espadazo y le da una patada a la felina...

Hermano de 27B: ¡Hey!

Padre de 27B: ¡Ven aquí!

Estos dos van hacia Coop y Fiona, el Padre de 27B manda su dron hacia el chico pero alguien le pega una ficha que lo desactiva mediante electricidad, el gato gira pero le atan una cuerda al pie que lo tira hacia el piso, el Hermano de 27B se da vuelta pero le pegan una ficha en la armadura que lo electrocuta, cuando se la saca Dennis sale con una chaleco lleno de esas fichas, una cuerda, guantes y un bastón con el cual golpea al felino en la cabeza.

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¡Todavía no te veo!

El Príncipe escucha disparos láser y se cubre con la capa de la ropa de su padre, al levantar la vista...

Coop24N: ¿Y ahora?

Coop24N patea al Príncipe en el pecho y le da un puñetazo en la cara.

 _ **Con el combate de fondo...**_

Príncipe de Gatunus: Bueno, hiciste algo

Coop24N: (sonríe) Dato chistoso, el Agente 27B hizo el trabajo

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿Acabas de sonreír?

Coop24N: Sí, eh... Suficiente charla.

Coop24N comienza a intercambiar golpes con el Príncipe.

Fiona está luchando con el Hermano de 27B, bloquea los golpes de este y lo ataca con un palo en la cara, este se enoja y la arroja contra un árbol. Fiona se levanta de un giro y sale con una patada...

Dennis mantiene agarrado al Padre de 27B con la soga y le tira fichas electrificadas las cuales esquiva, el gato se enoja y se arroja hacia él, Dennis lo evade haciendo que se golpeé contra el piso, luego Coop24N le da una patada, le pega una ficha y sigue luchando con el Príncipe de Gatunus...

Coop combate contra la felina del grupo, chocan sus armas como si de un duelo de espadas se tratara, hasta que quedan enfrentados...

Coop: Esto no cambiará lo que pasó

Madre de 27B: No me importa

La gata le pega una patada en el pecho a Coop, salta hacia él pero el chico se cubre de la espada con el brazo.

Dennis: (le arroja el bastón) ¡Coop!

Coop lo agarra y golpea a la Madre de 27B en la cabeza haciendo que se caiga. La felina se levanta furiosa

Coop: ¡Cambio!

La Madre de 27B empieza a correr pero Dennis le agarra el pie con la soga.

Hermano de 27B: ¡Madre!

Coop le da un puñetazo, le intenta sacar el casco pero no lo logra y es arrojado contra un árbol, se levanta y corre hacia el felino...

El Padre de 27B intenta quemar a Fiona con las botas propulsoras pero la rubia se cubre con los palos metálicos...

Coop24N: (sosteniendo al Príncipe del cuello) ¡No para mí! (mira al Príncipe) Vas a pagar

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿A ti? Ni loco

El felino le patea la costilla a Coop24N, este le da un puñetazo en la cara y salta sobre él, el Príncipe le clava las garras de los pies y lo tira hacia atrás. Coop24N corre hacia el felino y salta por encima de él, le agarra la cabeza y lo estrella contra el piso, lo sostiene mientras el gato intenta liberarse dándole golpes y arañones hasta que el chico lo suelta.

Príncipe de Gatunus: (observa a su alrededor) ¡¿Cómo?!

Coop24N: Parece que las mesas se están dando vuelta

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¡No! ¡Tú morirás!

El Príncipe se arroja hacia Coop24N pero este le da un derechazo y le hace una llave, el felino le da golpes en la cara para que lo suelte

Coop24N: (sosteniéndolo con algo de sangre en la cara) Tú también lo harás

La Madre de 27B corta la soga con su garra y se abalanza sobre Coop24N

Madre de 27B: ¡Eres un maldito!

Ambos se levantan, Coop24N esquiva el espadazo agachándose y le da un puñetazo en la cara

 _ **De repente, de entre los arbustos, se asoma Sr. Gato...**_

Sr. Gato ve el caos que hay y no puede creerlo, los que hace un tiempo empezaba a considerar amigos están luchando contra su familia, ahí es cuando ve a Coop24N golpeando a su madre y explota

Sr. Gato: ¡Meeeooowww!

El felino salta sobre la cabeza de Coop24N y lo araña varias veces

Coop24N: ¡Quítate!

Coop24N se lo quita de encima y ve que es Sr. Gato

Coop24N: Maldición

Coop24N es tacleado por el Hermano de 27B, el Príncipe aprovecha y camina hacia Sr. Gato.

Coop: ¡Ahhhh!

Coop intenta atacar al Príncipe pero este le da un rodillazo en la panza y lo arroja hacia una piedra.

Príncipe de Gatunus: (se acerca con una sonrisa) Hola 27B, ¿Vienes a darnos una mano?

Sr. Gato solo mira enojado la pelea hasta que decide sacar un control el cual modifica con sus agarras, luego presiona un botón...

Todas las mejoras que Fiona, Dennis y Coop tenían se rompen instantáneamente

Fiona: ¿Qué?

Dennis: Ay no

Coop: No...

Príncipe de Gatunus: Bueno, esto es interesante... ¿Quién le dijeron que era para que los ayude?

Coop: Sr. Cachetes...

Príncipe de Gatunus: (mira a Sr. Gato y se ríe) ¿Te dijeron que era "Señor Cachetes"? Él ha estado muerto hace años, tú mismo lo asesinaste.

Coop: (se acerca a Sr. Gato) Escucha Sr. Gato, yo...

Sr. Gato furioso gruñe y le corta la cara a Coop, luego de hacer eso se va dejándolos a su suerte...

Coop24N: No puede ser

La familia de 27B se queda impactada luego de ver a un miembro fallecido de su familia irse...

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿Qué hacen? ¡No es el que ustedes conocen!

Los 3 felinos giran sus cabezas hacia el grupo de humanos...

 _ **Ahora los 4 están rodeados...**_

Príncipe de Gatunus: (se ríe) Parece que las mesas están justo como las dejamos...

Coop24N: ¿Quién eres?

Príncipe de Gatunus: (Aún con una sonrisa) Sabes quién soy

Coop24N: Pero, ¿Por qué tú quieres matarme?

Príncipe de Gatunus: Porque eres un problema para mi planeta

Coop24N: No lo creo (señala a la familia de 27B), todos ellos tienen una motivación personal pero tú fuiste quien los unió ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó?

Príncipe de Gatunus: (deja de sonreír) Eso no te incumbe

Coop24N: Creo que sí... Podemos hacer las cosas bien

Príncipe de Gatunus: Gracias pero sé que el Coop que he investigado nunca diría eso

Coop24N: Sabes bien

Coop24N tira una bomba de humo y salen corriendo dividiéndose en dos lados: Dennis con Fiona y Coop con Coop24N, los felinos ignoran a los primeros dos y persiguen a los Coops...

 ** _Dimensión 24N..._**

Dennis24N está sentado en su camilla viendo la carta una y otra vez, el mensaje es claro por lo que decide agarrar la radio

Harley24N: (por la radio) ¿Dennis? ¿Cómo estás?

Dennis24N: ¿Está Dars ahí?

Harley24N: No, ¿Por qué?

Dennis24N: Sé dónde está Coop

Harley24N: ¿Dónde?

Dennis24N: Está en la dimensión de aquel Coop, el que conocimos hace casi un año, ¿Recuerdas?

Harley24N: Maldición, sí.. ¿Hay alguna forma de traerlo de vuelta?

Dennis24N: Quizás la haya, pero no va a gustarte y no le puedes decir a Dars

Harley24N: Ya no me está gustando

Dennis24N: Sé dónde está Coop porque recibí una carta del gato que viste

Harley24N: Podría ser una trampa

Dennis24N: Si lo fuera ya estaría muerto

Harley24N: Buen punto, ten cuidado, cambio y fuera

Dennis24N: Lo haré, cambio.

Dennis24N cuelga y se queda sentado... De repente se rompe la ventana de su habitación y entra el Agente 1A, este le dispara en el brazo a uno de los soldados que lo resguarda y en la pierna al otro, da un giro en el piso y le apunta a Dennis24N, se lleva la sorpresa de que este también le está apuntando con una pistola láser

Agente 1A: Tú y yo queremos lo mismo

Dennis24N: Pruébalo

Agente 1A: Esta guerra ha estado yendo por mucho tiempo, es mayor que yo, tampoco quiero que mueran los de mi especie

Dennis24N: ¿Entonces por qué disparaste?

Agente 1A: Porque tu comandante abrió fuego, lo siento

En ese momento entran soldados a la habitación y ponen al gato en la mira

Soldado: A tu señal, Dennis

Dennis24N: ¿Qué propones?

Agente 1A: Ambos bandos enfrentados, ninguno disparando, tengo un indicador para saber si el hijo del rey está vivo. En cuanto esto termine cada uno se va por su lado ¿Qué te parece?

Dennis24N: Soldados... Bajen sus armas...

Soldado: ¿Qué?

Dennis24N: Como escuchaste

Soldado: ¿Qué hay del general?

Dennis24N: No lo sabe y tampoco tiene que saber

Dennis24N se levanta de la camilla y va afuera acompañado por 1A

Dennis24N: ¿Ahora qué?

Agente 1A: Dame un segundo

El Agente 1A pone unos datos en un dispositivo y luego de un rato una inmensa cantidad de felinos viene, 1A baja de la base y se pone en frente del ejército, enfrentado a Dennis24N.

Agente 1A: No atacamos, no hablamos, ni siquiera nos miramos.

Dennis24N: Suena bien. Una cosa más, cuando esto termine ¿Hay alguna forma en la que puedas traer a Coop?

Agente 1A: (cortante) No.

1A se da media vuelta y vuelve para su lado por lo que Dennis24N hace lo mismo, ahora ambos bandos de humanos y felinos están enfrentados pero ninguno abre fuego

Dennis24N: (su radio recibe señal) ¿Sí?

Harley24N: Dennis, ¿Qué diablos sucede? Tengo la radio del general y un soldado llamó para decir que llegaste a un "poco confiable acuerdo" con el jefe de las fuerzas gatunas.

Dennis24N: En efecto lo hice, y parece estar funcionando

Harley24N: Okay

Dennis24N: Harley, ¿Dars lo sabe?

Harley24N: No, por ahora...

Dennis24N: Bien...


	6. Kid vs Kat: Consecuencias v6

_**Coop y Coop24N están corriendo con la familia de 27B y el Príncipe detrás...**_

Coop: ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Coop24N: Lejos, lo más lejos posible de casa o de cualquier otro lugar

La Padre de 27B controla su dron haciendo que le golpee el talón a Coop24N...

Coop24N: (se cae) ¡Ah!

Coop: (lo ayuda a levantarse) ¡Vamo-

A Coop lo golpea el Hermano de 27B y, en el piso, le da una patada en el estómago...

Hermano de 27B: ¡No debiste haber hecho lo de hace rato!

Coop: (adolorido) ¡Uhh!

Coop24N: ¡Déjalo!

Coop24N lo golpea en la cara pero ni le mueve el casco, el felino le da 3 puñetazos en la cara, uno más fuerte que el otro...

El Príncipe sale de los arbustos con la Madre y el Padre de 27B detrás...

Príncipe de Gatunus: Bien...

Coop: (angustiado) ¿Por qué?

Príncipe de Gatunus: Como le dije a tu amigo quien resulta también es tú, eso no te incumbe... Ahora, divídanse

Coop: ¿Qu-

Coop24N inmediatamente les tira otra bomba de humo y sale corriendo junto con Coop, esta vez más rápido y con disparos láser a sus espaldas... Saltan por arbustos, se deslizan por debajo de unos árboles caídos y se ensucian con ramas y hojas...

De repente se detienen delante de una gran estructura rectangular que parece estar remodelada y sus puertas están abiertas...

Coop24N: ¿Esa es...

Coop: ¿Tu nave?

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¡Te dije que los desarmaras!

Hermano de 27B: ¡Solo vayamos a agarrarlos!

Coop24N: (se apura) ¡Vamos!

Ambos entran y las puertas se cierran abruptamente...

Hermano de 27B: Supongo que hicieron otra parte del plan por nosotros

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¡Se suponía que entrara solo! ¡Solo!

Padre de 27B: (desciende) Otro error en tu plan

Madre de 27B: ¿Otro? Más te vale que la próxima nos dejes hacer lo nuestro.

La familia de 27B vuelve a rodear al Príncipe...

Príncipe de Gatunus: (suspira) Tranquilos...

La familia se mantiene igual...

Príncipe de Gatunus: Está bien...

El Príncipe toca dos botones de un control que tiene escondido y hace que las partes especiales de cada uno se empiecen a mover por sí solas con un aura azul...

Hermano de 27B: (se mira las manos) ¿Pero qué?

Madre de 27B: (mira su uña-espada) ¿Eh?

Padre de 27B: (mira sus botas) ¿Qué haces?

Los tres se atraen como imanes y chocan...

Príncipe de Gatunus: (los vuelve a la normalidad) Ustedes lo quisieron así, ahora vamos, tendremos que esperar...

La familia de 27B obedece y mientras se van miran la nave reconstruida...

 _ **Dentro de la misma...**_

Coop: (mueve la puerta) ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Coop24N: No... Y estoy seguro que ninguno de los otros fue, sino ya estaríamos muertos...

Coop: ¿Entonces quién?

Ambos se sorprenden al escuchar a una mujer llorando y lamentándose, esta tiene un acento ruso...

Coop24N: Oh no... Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Los dos comienzan a avanzar por los pasillos, Coop24N se pone más nervioso por los llantos en cada paso, siguen así hasta que llegan al centro de la nave. La puerta detrás de ellos se cierra...

Coop: Ay por favor

Ahí es cuando ven a quien está llorando, es la Dra. Kat de aquella dimensión, la novia del difunto Agente 27B...

Dra. Kat24N: (llorando en el piso) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No... ¡Ahhhh! No, no, no...

Coop: (susurrando) ¿Ha perdido la cabeza?

Coop24N: (también susurrando) ¿Tú que crees? Solo ve despacio

Empiezan a caminar sigilosamente pero no llegan a dar dos pasos para que la Dra. Kat24N levante la cabeza, esta viste un traje oscuro con líneas azules, un cinturón rojo y rodillas y codos naranjas, en el pecho lleva un amuleto roto del Agente 27B, tiene pequeños núcleos de electricidad en los pies y manos...

Dra. Kat24N: (furiosa) ¡¿Crees que no sé que han entrado?! ¡Cobardes! ¡No pueden ni enfrentar a una viuda!

Coop24N: Ha pasado un tiempo, Dra. Kat...

Dra. Kat24N: ¡Desde que asesinaste brutalmente a mi esposo! ¡¿Sabías que las cámaras seguían funcionando?! ¡Vi todo! (ve a Coop) ¡También te vi a ti! (mira hacia el piso) ¡Pero ahora van a pagar!

La Dra. Kat24N se pone una máscara y saca de sus antebrazos látigos eléctricos plegables...

Dra. Kat24N: Se llevan mi mundo, yo me llevo el suyo...

La Dra. Kat24N tira un latigazo, Coop24N empuja a Coop y se corre, el látigo rompe parte del piso...

Coop: (asustadísimo) ¡Ah!

Coop24N: (se acerca a Coop) Escucha, tienes que ser fuerte.

Coop: ¡N-No quiero morir!

Coop24N: Escucha, no lo harás, esto es mi culpa. Solo, sígueme el paso...

Coop: Tienes razón... (levanta la mirada) Esto es tú culpa...

A Coop24N le duele oír eso, pero lo ahoga sacando su pistola láser (la única que le queda, es la que usó para asesinar al Agente 27B) y disparándole a la gata, esta esquiva los disparos y le quita el arma de un latigazo, luego lo atrapa y lo empieza a electrocutar

Coop24N: ¡Ahhhh!

La felina lo arroja contra una pared y camina hacia donde Coop está escondido...

Dra. Kat24N: (agarra a Coop y lo arroja) ¡Pelea!

Coop se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia atrás, la Dra. Kat24N pega latigazos al suelo para asustarlo. Coop junta valor y la golpea en la cara, esta esconde los látigos y patea a Coop en la rodilla, le da un puñetazo en la cara y un gancho que lo tira al suelo, todos son golpes electrificados...

Dra. Kat24N: ¡Levántate!

Coop: No puedo... Esto es demasiado...

Coop24N: (salta y patea a la gata en la cara) ¡Sí, puedes!

Coop24N levanta a Coop y lo arroja contra ella para golpearla, esta se levanta furiosa y saca sus látigos de vuelta, lanza uno hacia arriba y los chicos se agachan para esquivarlo, saltan para evadir otro desde abajo, en ese momento la Dra. Kat24N gira con los látigos impidiendo que la puedan esquivar, el golpe los tira hacia atrás...

Coop: ¡Necesitamos cortar esas cosas!

Coop24N: No tengo un plan pero-

De repente la gata corta parte de una computadora dejando piezas de metal en el piso...

Coop24N: (ve las piezas) Quizás funcione.

Coop empieza a arrojarle piezas de metal a la felina, esta las esquiva enfadada mientras Coop24N se acerca por atrás. La alienígena se da vuelta pero Coop24N la golpea en la cara, le da una patada en el estómago empujándola y esta intenta darle un latigazo pero le corta el látigo con un metal más grande.

Dra. Kat24N: (ve que se empieza a caer el líquido para la electricidad y que ya no funciona) ¡Desgraciado!

Esta guarda el látigo y usa el otro, golpea el piso haciendo que Coop24N se caiga, está por golpearlo de nuevo pero Coop salta y le hace una llave. Mientras están así, Coop24N corre y agarra su pistola láser pero antes de dispararle a la gata esta le quita el arma con el látigo, luego le agarra el brazo, lo acerca y lo sostiene del cuello.

Empiezan a forcejear los tres sin poder librarse ninguna del otro, en ese momento la Dra. Kat24N agarra a Coop del pelo y lo tira hacia adelante, antes de ir hacia Coop24N este agarra un pedazo de metal y le corta el otro látigo.

Dra. Kat24N: (se levanta y guarda el otro látigo) ¿No crees que estaría más preparada para algo como esto? Van a morir

La gata saca dos cuchillas electrificadas...

Coop y Coop24N: Ay dios...

La doctora salta enceguecida hacia ellos, los chicos corren hacia atrás pero esta es muy rápida y se les acerca enseguida...

Dra. Kat24N: (cuchillazo) ¡Mueran!

Coop se agacha y lo esquiva pero Coop24N se tira hacia atrás y recibe un corte superficial en el pecho

Coop24N: (se agacha) ¡Ah!

La gata le da una patada electrificada en la cara tirándolo al piso, antes de atravesarlo Coop gira en el piso y quita a Coop24N del camino

Coop24N: (en el piso) ¡Maldita sea!

Dra. Kat24N: (con una cuchilla en la mano) ¡Ahhh!

Coop24N se apresura y le da un gancho en el mentón y un puñetazo en la cara, luego esquiva dos cuchillazos haciendo que se distraiga lo suficiente para que Coop la golpee, la felina clava una de sus filosas armas en el piso y con la otra mantiene su distancia. Se queda así por un rato y cuando Coop24N se acerca, esta saca la cuchilla del piso hacia arriba, el chico se hace hacia atrás y solo pierde un mechón de cabello. Coop corre y agarra uno de sus brazos inmovilizándola, esta lo va a atravesar pero Coop24N le agarra el otro brazo, la felina intenta patearlos pero se cubren con las rodillas...

Ambos están forcejeando, y empiezan a presionar los núcleos de electricidad de las manos hasta averiarlos, la Dra. Kat24N se libera y se fija que las cuchillas se desactivan y activan constantemente, están averiadas, por lo que las guarda.

Dra. Kat24N: ¡Se acabó!

La gata agarra algunos dispositivos de su cinturón y los tira al piso, estos comienzan a desprender electricidad. La felina salta hacia ambos y empieza a lanzar golpes electrificados...

Coop24N bloquea el primero pero recibe dos puñetazos en la costilla, luego uno en la cara seguido por un codazo en el esternón y un gancho que lo tira al piso. Coop salta pero recibe una patada en el hombro y otra en el tobillo, el chico le da un golpe en la cara pero la gata lo agarra del cuello y lo arroja hacia el piso electrificado.

Coop24N: ¡No!

Coop24N agarra a Coop antes de que caiga pero la Dra. Kat24N, furiosa, se arroja hacia él, le clava las garras de los pies en el pecho y, sobre él, le da puñetazos sin parar en el rostro. Coop se arroja hacia ella y, en el piso, trata de retenerla, no sirve de nada ya que esta se lo quita de encima a rodillazos en la costilla. La Dra. Kat24N se le sube encima y lo va a clavar con sus garras electrificadas pero Coop le quita la máscara y le agarra la mano haciendo que se corte su propio rostro.

Dra. Kat24N: ¡Ah! ¡Maldición!

Coop intenta golpearla pero ella le da una patada en la rodilla, Coop24N le da un puñetazo en la nuca y la felina responde con un golpe en la cara pero el chico de la otra dimensión logra romperle por completo el núcleo de electricidad de la mano derecha. La felina se quita a Coop24N de encima y le patea la cara a Coop.

Coop: ¡Ugh!

La Dra. Kat24N agarra al chico de la nuca y de la remera y lo arroja contra una pared.

Los tres están cansados...

Coop: (se levanta) Por favor, detente...

Dra. Kat24N: Mataron a mi esposo... ¡Quería una familia! Van a pagar...

La felina corre hacia Coop pero salta sobre él cayendo sobre Coop24N, en el piso, lo golpea repetidas veces en la cara, Coop viene y trata de quitársela de encima pero esta se da vuelta y le da 4 puñetazos en la cara y en el estómago, le patea la pierna y le da un rodillazo en la cara.

Coop24N: (con un poco de sangre en la boca) ¡Diablos!

Coop24N se para y va con la Dra. Kat24N, la gata recibe un golpe pero el siguiente lo esquiva, salta y da un giro que termina en una patada electrificada, a partir de ahí, empieza a golpearlo y a cortarle la cara y el pecho hasta que decide agarrarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra el piso...

Dra. Kat24N: Levántate

Coop24N se intenta levantar pero recibe una patada en la costilla...

Dra. Kat24N: Vamos

Sucede lo mismo...

Dra. Kat24N: (lo pisa) Inténtalo al menos

La Dra. Kat24N sigue humillando a Coop24N hasta que Coop la agarra del hombro, esta enseguida empieza a atacarlo y a lastimarlo. Coop24N intenta levantarse y ayudar pero la gata lo arroja lejos, este se levanta y busca su arma. Ve que está en el piso electrificado por los dispositivos...

Coop24N: Oh maldición...

Coop24N se tira en el piso electrificado y agarra la pistola.

Coop24N: (se electrocuta la espalda) ¡Ah!

Rápidamente sale y la Dra. Kat24N golpea y agarra a Coop para que el otro no dispare, pero el chico le da un codazo en el estómago y un gancho en la cara, librándose de ella y dejándola en la mira de Coop24N.

Los tres están tratando de mantenerse de pie...

Coop: No necesita ser de esta manera...

Dra. Kat24N: (cansada) Solo cállate...

Coop: Per-

Dra. Kat24N: (se pone en posición de pelea) ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

La Dra. Kat24N se abalanza sobre Coop, este la sostiene hasta que Coop24N la empuja de una patada contra una pared y le dispara tres veces en el pecho...

Los dos se quedan callados durante un largo rato... De repente Coop mira enojado a Coop24N pero antes de decir una palabra la estructura empieza a temblar...

Coop: ¿Pero qué?

Coop24N: Vámonos de aquí...

 _ **Las puertas se caen y ambos salen para ver que toda la nave se viene abajo...**_

Los dos siguen su camino por el bosque, Coop está furioso y Coop24N cansado...

Coop: ¿Quién más está intentando asesinarnos?

Coop24N: ¿Qué?

Coop: ¿Sabías que ella también estaba involucrada en esto?

Coop24N: Juro que no lo sabía

Coop: ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses asesinado a Sr. Gato o al Rey?

Coop24N: No ahora, en serio.

Coop: Oh, por supuesto, ¿Cuándo entonces? Ahora mismo están tratando de asesinarnos, ¿Cuándo quieres que pregunte? Adelante

Coop24N: ¡Detente!

Coop: ¡Quizás si hubieras pensado en los demás hubiera-

Coop24N: (estalla) ¡No merezco esto!

Coop24N está con los puños cerrados y Coop espera una confrontación, pero se sorprende al ver que Coop24N en vez de golpearlo se apoya contra un árbol y empieza a llorar...

Coop24N: ¡Era un chico normal! ¡Tenía amigos! ¡Tenía a papá! ¡Tenía todo hasta que ese gato llegó! ¡Mi vida se dio vuelta! ¡NO TENGO A NADIE!

Coop se pone a pensar en lo triste que es la vida de Coop24N durante un rato...

Coop: Yo... Eh... (decidido) Nos tienes a nosotros.

Coop24N: No lo entiendes, esto no significará nada porque a todos los que se me acercan les pasa algo...

Coop: (se sienta) Honestamente no sé cómo es tu vida allá, lamento que las cosas sean así

Coop24N: ¿Sabes? Hace casi un año, poco antes de que nos conociéramos, dos chicos y una chica, de 12 años excepto el líder del grupo que tenía 13... Supongo que ya ves las similitudes... Me seguían "admirando" a pesar de haberme convertido en lo que ves. Siempre insistían en ayudarme y en que les enseñara a ser como yo, como lo escuchas, por supuesto me rehusé porque detestaba la idea. Hasta que un día me enfurecí porque se habían escondido en la cajuela de un vehículo cuando íbamos a una misión, les dije de todo y les prohibí que abandonaran el cuartel... Por supuesto abandonaron el cuartel para "probarse a sí mismos" ¿Cómo no lo vi? Quizás lo hice pero estaba muy concentrado en mi venganza contra 27B. Los buscamos por dos días hasta que los encontré, solos y muertos. Eso fue mi culpa, no quiero que lo que sea que vaya a pasar también lo sea.

Coop: Además de Dennis, ¿Quiénes más quedan en tu dimensión?

Coop24N: Phoebe... Mamá... incluso Fortachón... Todos están muertos, no quiero que lo mismo les pase a ustedes por estar cerca mío.

Coop: Te prometo que no será así, no será tu culpa porque lo que estamos haciendo es a voluntad.

De repente Dennis y Fiona salen de los arbustos...

Coop: (se acerca rápido) ¿Están bien?

Fiona: Uhh sí

Dennis: Pasaron por completo de nosotros, fueron por ustedes y luego no los volvimos a ver.

Fiona: ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Coop24N: (se levanta) Estamos bien, pero no tardarán en volver, tenemos que prepararnos...

Coop: ¿Qué haremos?

Coop24N: Daremos todo, una última gran pelea...


	7. Kid vs Kat: Consecuencias v7

_**Los chicos están caminando para salir del bosque, Coop24N tiene su pistola láser en la mano pero no mucha fuerza para mantenerla levantada...**_

Dennis: ¿Qué había ahí dentro?

Coop: La novia de Sr. Gato

Fiona: ¿La que conocimos en su planeta?

Coop24N: No... La de mi dimensión, lo que la hace 10 veces peor...

Dennis: (molesto) ¿Como todo en tu dimensión?

Coop24N: Ten cuidado

Dennis: No, tú ten cuidado, a ti te están intentando matar. Lo peor que me puede pasar es quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado

Coop24N no dice nada...

Coop: Dennis...

Dennis: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se olvidan de que también casi me mata?

Coop: No, pero-

Dennis: ¿Realmente son tan desconsiderados? (luego de un rato suspira) Lo siento...

Coop24N: No, está bien, yo lo siento, creo que de cierta forma me he estado disculpando con todos excepto contigo..

Dennis: ¿De veras?

Coop24N: Sí, todo lo que hice en el pasado me está disparando de vuelta, lamento que ustedes estén en el medio...

Fiona: Está bien, lo estamos haciendo a voluntad

Dennis: Sí

Coop24N: (mira a Coop y sonríe) Realmente son un equipo

Coop: (sonríe hasta que se empieza a sentir adolorido) Auch

Coop24N: Sí, también estoy lastimado

Fiona: Ya no tenemos el apoyo de Sr. Gato, ¿Ahora qué?

Coop24N: Necesito un arma

Coop: (señala su pistola) ¿Tienes una en la mano?

Coop24N: Algo más grande que esto, ¿Has visto la armadura de uno de ellos? No hay forma de que le haga algo con esto

Fiona: Entiendo a dónde vas pero, de nuevo, no tenemos Sr. Gato

Coop24N: Creo que puedo lograr hacer algo también, solo que me tomará más tiempo...

Dennis: ¿Qué necesitas?

Coop24N: Coop, ¿Tienes desodorante?

Fiona: Ay dios, las cosas que preguntas...

Coop: De hecho, sí

Dennis: Wow, ¿Ya usas desodorante?

Coop: Pensé que tú también lo usabas

Dennis: ¡Estaba bromeando!

Coop24N: Ve a buscarlo, y una de tus camisetas, ¿Cuántas latas tienes?

Coop: (mientras se va) ¡Dos!

Dennis: ¡¿Qué?!

Fiona: Madura un poco Dennis, ya tenemos doce después de todo

Dennis: El tiempo pasa, ¿Verdad?

Fiona: Es un quehacer Dennis, no es para nada genial, pregúntale a Coop

Coop24N: No me gustaría hablar de la pubertad, gracias...

 _ **Con Coop...**_

Este entra a su casa y se esconde para que no lo vea su padre quien está lavando los platos

Burt: Hola, Coop ¿Cómo estás?

Coop: Uhh... Bien papá

Burt: Qué buen- (se da la vuelta) ¿Dónde estás?

Coop: ¡Subiendo las escaleras!

Burt: ¡Okay! (sigue lavando los platos tarareando una canción) No preguntes, no preguntes...

Coop sube y se cruza con Millie, ella nota que está todo sucio y lastimado...

Millie: ¿Qué pasó?

Coop: ¿Está bien si te digo que no fue Sr. Gato?

Millie: Significa que fue alguien más, papi tiene que saber

Coop: No, no tiene por qué, solo esta vez, por favor... No he peleado con tu gato por meses...

Millie: (suspira y se va) Está bien

Coop ve que Millie se va...

Coop: Gracias a dios que no me pidió nada...

Entra a su cuarto y escucha el sonido de cómo se corta una cuerda, al girar...

Coop: ¡Ah!

Coop esquiva un cuchillo el cual queda clavado en la pared, se queda shockeado por unos segundos hasta que ve a Sr. Gato en el pasillo...

Coop: Tenemos que hablar.

El felino lo mira enojado y se va sin prestarle más atención...

Coop: (frustrado se golpea el rostro) Maldición

Coop agarra las latas y la camiseta, sale de su casa por la ventana cayendo sobre unos arbustos y vuelve al bosque con los chicos...

Coop: ¿Qué más?

Coop24N: Garaje

 ** _Todos van al garaje..._**

Coop intenta abrir la puerta pero esta lo electrocuta

Coop: ¡Ah!

Coop24N: Genial.

Fiona: Maldita rata calva...

Dennis agarra tierra del piso y se ensucia toda la mano, al tocar la puerta la abre sin problema

Dennis: Está molesto pero no está pensando claramente, eso sí, tiene nuestras huellas...

Coop: ¿Qué podría hacer con ellas?

Dennis: ¿Qué no podría hacer? Solo tengamos cuidado

Coop24N: A trabajar.

Los chicos empiezan a alcanzarle piezas a Coop24N para que este las ensamble, cuando este ya tiene las piezas deja que los chicos se sienten y que se fijen si no viene alguien...

Coop se sienta y se pone a pensar, de cualquier forma en que mire la situación, la misma es un desastre

Coop: (suspira y habla despacio) ¿Por qué yo?

Fiona nota cómo está Coop...

Coop24N: (le habla a Fiona mientras trabaja) Sé lo que estás pensando, solo ve...

La rubia duda por unos momentos pero al final va y se sienta a su lado, ambos sin decir nada, solo juntos tratando de sostenerse mutuamente.

Dennis solo mira para otro lado, Coop24N los ve y se pone a pensar un poco pero gira la cabeza hacia lo que estaba haciendo...

 ** _Con el Príncipe y la familia de 27B..._**

Hermano de 27B: ¡¿Cómo es que el plan falló?!

Madre de 27B: ¡Lo repasamos decenas de veces!

Príncipe de Gatunus: Creo que el error del plan fue... Planificar demasiado, hubo factores que no tuvimos en cuenta porque no los sabíamos: El chico estaba aliado con el Agente 27B de esta dimensión, los otros niños también sabían de nosotros y ambos Coops entraron al cuartel de la Dra. Kat...

Padre de 27B: ¿Ahora qué?

Príncipe de Gatunus: Pero ahora ya no están aliados... Y si la Dra. Kat no lo logra, ellos ya estarán exhaustos como para aguantar otro combate, el planificar demasiado nos dejó con varias alternativas que jamás imaginamos...

Padre de 27B: ¿Eso significa...

Príncipe de Gatunus: El próximo ataque será el último...

Padre de 27B: ¡Ay por favor!

Hermano de 27B: ¡Sí, claro!

Madre de 27B: ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es otro de tus juegos y que no nos obligarás a retirarnos antes de que los acabemos?

El Príncipe de Gatunus rápidamente saca el dispositivo que usó para controlarlos anteriormente y lo destruye en frente de todos...

Príncipe de Gatunus: Porque quiero venganza tanto como ustedes y me cansé de jugar... Ellos morirán...

 ** _Con los chicos de vuelta..._**

Dennis: ¿Cómo va esa cosa?

Coop24N: Progresando...

Dennis: ¿Qué va a ser?

Coop24N: ¿Realmente quieres una larga y aburrida explicación Dennis?

Dennis: Uhhh, ¿Sí?

Coop24N: Bueno, no me agrada eso así que no. De cualquier forma, ¿No hay nadie afuera? Oigan tórtolos

Coop: Pfft, cállate

Coop se fija por la ventana y ve adentro de la casa a su padre hablando con Millie, este está por salir por la puerta trasera...

Coop: Oh no, papá va a venir

Se están por ir pero Coop ve que a Millie se le cae una jarra y hace un desastre por lo que Burt se queda adentro

Coop: Falsa alarma, solo es Millie...

Coop24N: (sigue trabajando en el arma, esta vez habla con un tono más tranquilo) ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tener una hermana?

Coop: Muchas veces es tarea, pero otras veces te permite no estar solo, bueno, por eso es a veces tarea

Fiona: Pfft, espera a que crezca, va a darte pesadillas

Dennis: ¿Le das pesadillas a tu familia Fiona?

Fiona: Jaja, solo a mi tía por este incomprendido (le acaricia el pelo a Coop)

Coop24N: Wow, cuidado ahí Coop, te va a morder

Fiona: ¿Preferirías que mordiera a Dunston?

Dennis: ¡Bam!

Coop24N: Uh, incómodo, una vez lo golpeé porque quiso morderte a ti

Dennis: Oh, eso pasó aquí también

Coop24N pone una cara un poco preocupada pero sigue disfrutando de las tontas charlas con los chicos, es algo que hace mucho que no tiene, también es algo que lo hace sentir bien, aunque la situación sea complicada no se siente tan preocupado

Coop24N: Solo quiero que sepan... Que todo va a estar bien...

El Burtonberger de la otra dimensión revela el arma, tiene dos proyectiles los cuales son las latas que explotan al contacto

Coop y Dennis: Cool

Fiona: Esperemos que funcione, ¿Vamos?

Coop24N: (suspira) Hagámoslo

Dennis: ¿No tienes que hacer nada más?

Coop24N: No

 ** _Los 4 salen y van caminando hacia el bosque, Coop24N detrás de ellos, este voltea para ver la casa mientras camina y de repente ve a Millie y a Burt por la ventana..._**

Fiona: (ve que Coop24N se detiene) ¿Qué pasa?

Coop24N: Uh... Tengo que hacer algo primero

Coop24N deja el arma en el piso, se da vuelta y va hacia la casa

Coop: ¿Qué hace?

Dennis: No lo sé...

Coop24N toca el timbre...

Burt: ¡Espere un segundo!

Burt abre la puerta y mira a Coop24N...

Coop24N: Hola pap-, señor B, no sé si me recuerda

Burt: Por supuesto, Cade ¿Verdad? ¿Sigues estudiando aquí?

Coop24N: No, ya no... (mira hacia un costado exponiendo lo lastimado que está) Escuche, yo-

Burt: Oh, dios mío ¿Qué te pasó?

Coop24N: No es nada, en serio

Burt: ¿Estás seguro? Por favor, espera un segundo...

El señor Burtonberger deja a Coop24N esperando unos segundos hasta que vuelve con una venda...

Burt: Aquí tienes, por lo menos para que no sangre

Coop24N: (toma y mira la venda) Justo como recuerdo... Escuche, yo... Quería disculparme... Por aquel fiasco de la cena, ya sabe...

Burt: No te preocupes por eso, pareces ser un buen chico, pero también pareces tener mucho peso encima...

Coop24N: (lo abraza) Gracias

Coop24N se siente feliz de poder tener lo más parecido al contacto con su verdadero padre, pero sabe que Burt no entiende nada por lo que lo suelta...

Millie: Papi, ¿Quién es? ¿Phoebe vino de visita o qué? (ve a Coop24N) Oh, eres tú...

Coop24N: Creo que a ti también te debo una disculpa

Millie: Está bien, no te conozco mucho pero eres muy parecido a mi hermano así que eso es cool... No le digas que dije eso.

Coop24N: (sonríe) Lo prometo...

Coop24N se despide, vuelve con los chicos y agarra el arma del piso...

Coop24N: (ve que los chicos lo miran) ¿Qué?

Fiona: (luego de un silencio responde por los demás) Nada

Coop: Uhh... ¿Para qué era la camiseta?

Coop24N: Oh, eh... (la saca) Solo quería verla, no la había usado durante años...

Coop: Bueno, no creo que te quede

Coop24N: (se la enreda en el brazo) Lo sé

Los chicos ven que unos árboles se caen a lo lejos por lo que empiezan a correr adentrándose en el bosque, al llegar se encuentran a la Familia de 27B y al Príncipe de Gatunus

Fiona: (huele algo) Dennis, realmente necesitas un desodorante

Dennis: (se huele) Cool

Coop24N: (carga el arma) Ahora sí...

El chico de la otra dimensión dispara un cañonazo que impacta en la armadura del Hermano de 27B, dañándola bastante. Coop24N va a disparar de nuevo pero nomás jalar el gatillo el arma se atrofia y le explota, no sirve más...

Coop24N: (luego de un silencio) Ugh mi-

El Padre de 27B no pierde tiempo y se impulsa con las botas para darle un gancho en la cara, tirándolo al piso, Coop24N se levanta rápidamente y furioso

Coop24N: (a los felinos) ¡Vamos! ¡Vengan!

La Madre de 27B salta y en el aire le da tres patadas en el pecho, se mete el Hermano de 27B sin importar su armadura dañada para golpearlo en la cara dos veces

Coop24N: ¡Uff!

Coop: ¡Vamos!

Coop, Dennis y Fiona corren a atacar pero el Padre de 27B usa su dron, hace que Dennis se tropiece, luego se dirige hacia Fiona golpeándola en el hombro para seguir y darle a Coop en la cara

Padre de 27B: No puedo creer que hayamos tenido problemas con estos mocosos al principio

Príncipe de Gatunus: Tuvieron ayuda de tu hijo, ahora no son nada sin él

Padre de 27B: Mi hijo... (se empieza a acercar a Coop24N) Vas a pagar

Coop24N se libera del de armadura pero lo taclea el Padre de 27B, Burtonberger trata de dispararle con la pistola láser en las botas pero no sirve, los rayos solo rebotan, el felino le quema la mano haciendo que la suelte y caiga en el piso

La Madre de 27B agarra a Coop del cuello, lo tira contra un árbol y patea a Fiona en la cara. Dennis la golpea pero el Hermano de 27B lo patea en el pecho arrojándolo lejos

El Padre de 27B arroja a Coop24N al suelo y desde al aire se intenta abalanzar contra él pero Burtonberger lo golpea en la cara y se quita del medio. El felino de las botas propulsoras empieza a pelear con Coop

Coop24N: (mira al Príncipe) ¿Realmente vas a decirme que estás haciendo todo esto por tu padre?

Príncipe de Gatunus: Pfft, estuvo perdido desde el principio, él nunca me prestó atención, lo odiaba tanto a veces... Pero no tanto como te odio a ti

El Príncipe da un giro en el piso, agarrando tierra la cual le tira en los ojos a Coop24N para empezar a darle una paliza, empieza con 3 puñetazos en la cara seguidos por un gancho y un corte en la pierna...

El Hermano de 27B camina hacia donde está Coop y antes de que se levante lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta ahí mismo, Dennis y Fiona tratan de ayudarlos pero la Madre y el Padre de 27B se meten en sus caminos...

Coop24N está recibiendo la paliza del Príncipe pero se percata de la situación de Coop, el felino le da un corte en la cara por lo que reacciona y empieza a atacar también. Coop24N le intenta dar un puñetazo, el gato lo esquiva y lo hace caer de una patada, salta sobre él y lo estrangula nuevamente mientras lo golpea repetidas veces, pero Coop24N agarra una piedra y se la da en la cabeza quitándoselo de encima. Rápidamente corre y taclea al Hermano de 27B, este le da un rodillazo en el estómago, un codazo en la espalda y una patada en la cara...

Príncipe de Gatunus: (enojado) Tranquilo vicioso, sigue siendo mío...

Coop24N: ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¡Porque tú mataste a mi madre!

Coop24N: ¡No, no lo hice! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es tu madre!

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿Cuando mataste a mi padre crees que el trono fue a mí? No, para nada, la crisis de Gatunus empeoró con una guerra al poder, ¡Mi madre se murió de hambre con tal de poder alimentarme!

 ** _Recuerdo del Príncipe..._**

Este está en una casa deplorable siendo cuidado por su madre quien está en muy mal estado, de repente se escucha a soldados gatunos pateando la puerta...

Madre del Príncipe: ¡Corre!

El Príncipe se va y escucha disparos a lo lejos, suelta sus lágrimas y decide lo que debe hacer...

En otro lugar de Gatunus, donde antes estaba el Rey, hay un gato tirano e interesado en nada más que en el poder por lo que manda sus tropas a robar y asesinar por recursos...

Luego de un rato entra el Príncipe rompiendo la ventana y disparando brutalmente contra sus guardias, va caminando hacia el tirano quien intenta agarrar un arma pero recibe un disparo en la mano y otro en la pierna. Cuando llega lo mira a los ojos y, sin decir nada, comienza a clavarle sus garras repetidas veces...

 _ **Termina el recuerdo...**_

Príncipe de Gatunus: Así que cuando llegué con el desgraciado que estaba en el poder, (golpea a Coop24N en la cara) ¡No tuve piedad! (le da una patada en el estómago) ¡Esa es la única forma en que los que son como tú entienden! (otra patada en la cara) ¡No piensan en lo que pasa después!

Coop: (lastimado) ¡¿Y qué pasa después para ti?!

Príncipe de Gatunus: Mi heredero al trono me ayuda a regresar a mi dimensión para finalmente tomar su mundo y acabar con la especie humana... (mira al Padre de 27B) ¿Sabes que sería más divertido que quemarlo? Tirarlo desde lo más alto que puedas

Coop: ¿Qué?

El Padre de 27B golpea a Coop en el estómago y cuando se agacha le da un codazo en la espalda para que caiga al suelo, de ahí lo agarra y lo empieza a elevar

Coop24N: ¡No!

Coop24N golpea al Príncipe, agarra a Coop de la mano y se agarra a un árbol impidiendo que el de las botas propulsoras se lo lleve

Padre de 27B: ¿En serio? ¡Cariño!

Madre de 27B: (se acerca a Coop24N) Vamos, suéltalo...

La felina empieza a hacerle varios cortes para que se suelte, pero Coop24N no desiste, no piensa dejar que algo así ocurra.

El Padre de 27B ve que Fiona está por taclearla por lo que usa el dron para hacerla caer pero también sale Dennis quien le da un palazo a la gata

Coop24N simplemente no se va a soltar...

Padre de 27B: Ugh, maldita sea

El felino suelta a Coop y se dirige como un proyectil hacia Coop24N para pisarle el pie y golpearlo en la cara

Coop patea a la Madre de 27B y Dennis le da un derechazo, el primero ve el arma de Coop24N y la agarra.

 ** _Todos salen corriendo en distintas direcciones..._**

Coop está siendo perseguido por el dron del Padre de 27B, el aparato intenta estrellarse contra él de vez en cuando pero Coop lo evita deslizándose y cubriéndose con los árboles...

Fiona y Dennis tienen mejor suerte ya que la Madre de 27B, una jugadora de tierra, es la que los persigue...

Coop24N es el que peor la está pasando, no recuerda para nada cómo era el bosque en su mundo por lo que está desorientado y lastimado. Se detiene y empieza a caminar despacio y de espaldas, este se choca con un árbol y se asusta, de repente el Hermano de 27B le da un puñetazo que lo hace girar en el piso...

Hermano de 27B: ¡Estoy cansado de ti!

Coop24N se levanta e intenta atacarlo pero el felino le agarra el brazo, le da varios golpes en la cara, una patada en la pierna y le estrella la cara contra el piso. El humano agarra un pedazo de madera que parece una estaca y lo intenta usar como un cuchillo, el gato alienígena esquiva los tajos, le agarra el brazo, le saca el arma acompañándolo de un rodillazo en la cara para seguir lastimándolo hasta que lo agarra y le estrella contra un árbol de espalda...

Hermano de 27B: (apunto de dar un golpe) ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! ¡Y todo por una tonta chica!

Coop24N abre los ojos e intercepta el golpe, deteniéndolo...

Hermano de 27B: ¿Uh?

El humano se levanta como una pantera y le da un puñetazo que le rompe parte del casco...

Hermano de 27B: (en dolor) ¡Ugh!

El felino intenta atacar pero Coop24N da un golpe más fuerte que el otro, rompiendo más partes del casco. El gato le da unos puñetazos en la costilla pero el de la otra dimensión los resiste para seguir hasta que logra taclearlo, ahí mismo le termina de arrancar el casco, da varios golpes de verdad, agarra la estaca y la alza...

 ** _Con Coop..._**

Este está caminando tratando de ver dónde está el dron, sigue así hasta que se escuchan algunos ruidos en los arbustos y sale la máquina, Coop se agacha haciendo que el aparato se estrelle contra un árbol y ahí mismo reciba un disparo láser que lo desactive...

Coop: (suspira agitado) Fiu...


	8. Kid vs Kat: Consecuencias v8 Final

**_Dimensión 24N..._**

Ambos ejércitos están en sus respectivas posiciones, Dennis24N está pensativo hasta que escucha un auto a lo lejos...

El vehículo se detiene en el medio y el General se baja con Harley24N detrás, el anciano mira con enojo a Dennis24N

General: ¿Qué es esto?

Dennis24N: Escuche General, logré-

General: ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Dennis24N: Una tregua.

General: ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Para qué?!

Dennis24N: Para que nadie salga herido

General: (pone una cara de disgusto) ¿Ni siquiera ellos? ¡Después de todo lo que han hecho! ¡Las personas que han arrebatado! (se acerca a Dennis24N) ¡Arrebatado a nosotros!

Dennis24N: (empuja al General) ¡Estoy harto de que todos usen sus pérdidas como excusa para empeorar las cosas!

General: (señala al Agente 1A) ¿Sabes quién es él? Él es quien nos disparó, el Rey (saca su pistola láser y le apunta al felino) ¡Él es el enemigo!

Dennis24N: Él no es el Rey

Agente 1A: Dennis, si dispara ellos van a abrir fuego...

General: Y habla humano...

Dennis24N: Escucha, él solo abrió fuego porque nosotros lo hicimos y puedo probarlo... ¿Me dejas sacar algo del bolsillo?

General: Ajá...

Dennis24N: (saca un aparato del bolsillo) Humano no es un idioma, idiota...

El aparato que saca Dennis24N inhabilita el arma del General haciendo que esta no dispare...

General: (intenta disparar y nada sucede) ¿Uh?

Dennis24N rápidamente taclea a Dars y ambos comienzan a pelear...

 ** _Dimensión original..._**

El Padre de 27B está tratando de hacer que su dron funcione pero no hay caso...

Padre de 27B: Maldición, lo perdí

Príncipe de Gatunus: (por radio) Los encontraremos, Ugh ¿Podrías pedirle status a tu otro hijo? No me responde

Padre de 27B: (trata de contactar al Hermano de 27B) Hijo... Hijo... ¿Me escuchas? Hmmm...

En otro lado del bosque la Madre de 27B está buscando a Dennis y a Fiona...

Madre de 27B: Vamos, salgan...

Padre de 27B: (por radio) Cariño...

Madre de 27B: ¿Qué pasa?

Padre de 27B: Intenta contactar a nuestro hijo, no responde...

Madre de 27B: Lo haré.

La felina intenta hablar por la radio pero es interrumpida por Dennis y Fiona quienes corren para atacarla, esta da un espadazo el cual Dennis esquiva para sostenerle el brazo, Fiona le sostiene el otro y juntos la tiran al suelo. Los chicos la intentan golpear pero ella se levanta con dos patadas a las caras de ambos y de ahí intenta atacarlos con la uña espada, Fiona logra esquivarla pero Dennis se tropieza y se cae...

Dennis: ¡Ahhh!

La Madre de 27B recibe un piedrazo antes de levantar el brazo, al darse la vuelta ve a Coop

Madre de 27B: (por la radio) Cariño, los tres mocosos están conmigo

Coop: ¡Esto necesita parar!

Madre de 27B: Por favor niño, deja de perder mi tiempo y muer-

Fiona: ¡Ahh!

Fiona rápidamente ataca a la gata alienígena, la tira al piso, le da dos golpes en la cara y le intenta sostener la garra gigante pero la felina se quita a la rubia de encima, Coop y Dennis se suman a la pelea...

 ** _Dimensión 24N..._**

Dennis24N está tratando de contener al general en el piso, sosteniéndole el brazo, pero el anciano usa le otro para golpearlo, quitándoselo de encima.

Dennis24N: No tiene que ser de esta forma Dars, podemos salvar gente

General: Ese habría sido el caso si no hubiesen invadido...

El viejo militar va corriendo hacia Dennis24N y le comienza a lanzar golpes, este parece haber sido un hábil boxeador en sus tiempos ya que el joven no puede bajar la guardia. Siguen así hasta que Dennis24N logra darle un puñetazo en el estómago pero Dars contraataca con un gancho en el mentón, un izquierdazo y rodeándolo le da un codazo en la espalda. Dennis24N cae al piso y antes de que el general le dé una patada se levanta y le da un puñetazo en la cara, varios golpes seguidos y una patada en la costilla...

General: (se tira para atrás) Bueno, sí sabes pelear...

Dennis24N: ¿Eso significa que gané?

General: Nah...

El general finge que va a atacar para que Dennis24N se distraiga, ahí se agacha para agarrarle la pierna y doblársela haciéndolo caer...

 _ **Dimensión original...**_

Los chicos están peleando contra la Madre de 27B, la tienen rodeada pero un dron golpea a Fiona en la pierna y a Dennis en el pecho, Coop mira atento a la maquina pero el Padre de 27B le aterriza encima

Padre de 27B: (agarra a Coop de la remera) ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Coop: ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Padre de 27B: (molesto) Mmmmm...

Coop24N: ¡Déjalo!

Padre de 27B: ¡Muéstrate!

Coop24N sale de unos arbustos todo lastimado...

Madre de 27B: ¡Tú!

El chico de la otra dimensión no dice nada...

Madre de 27B: ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?!

Coop24N saca un casco roto y lo tira al piso, la gata lo ve y cae de rodillas al suelo...

Madre de 27B: No... Te llevaste todo... (se levanta) ¡Te llevaste todo!

La felina instantáneamente se arroja hacia Coop24N, el Padre de 27B furioso suelta a Coop y hace lo mismo...

Madre de 27B: ¡Ahhh!

La gata alienígena intenta cortar a Coop24N pero este se corre hacia atrás haciendo que la uña espada quede clavada en el piso, el Padre de 27B se apresura, taclea al de la otra dimensión y en el piso le quema el brazo con una de sus botas, Coop24N grita y le da un puñetazo en la cara pero el gato no se le quita de encima. Coop lo agarra por la espalda, el felino se eleva y da un giro en el aire, tirando al chico al suelo...

Coop24N se levanta y se agacha esquivando la garra gigante, la Madre de 27B le pisa el pie y le pone la uña espada en el cuello, el de la otra dimensión la sostiene con sus manos, lastimándoselas, y cayéndose hacia atrás, Fiona y Dennis la chocan tirándola hacia atrás...

 ** _Dimensión 24N..._**

Dennis24N eleva varias patadas pero el general las cubre con sus manos y le da un derechazo al joven

General: ¡Ja!

Dennis24N rápidamente devuelve el derechazo agregando un golpe en la costilla

General: ¡Agh!

El anciano le agarra la muñeca al joven y se la tuerce haciendo que se agache, cuando baja le da un rodillazo en la cara tirándolo al piso, intenta subírsele encima pero Dennis24N le da una patada en el estómago y se levanta

Dennis24N: ¡Por favor! ¡Estás arruinando las cosas!

General: ¡Cállate!

Dars intenta golpear a Dennis24N pero este le bloquea los golpes, ambos lanzan un puñetazo y se lastiman al mismo tiempo pero Dennis24N toma la ventaja y corre hacia el viejo militar, le da otro puñetazo en la cara, uno en el estómago seguido por un rodillazo en el mismo lugar, lo aturde con un golpe de manos abiertas en las orejas. El general se mantiene de pie por lo que Dennis24N sigue atacándolo hasta que lo logra tirar al suelo, desgraciadamente este cae sobre una piedra lastimándose la espalda...

General: (adolorido en el suelo) ¡Agh! ¡Eres un maldito!

Dennis24N: (dándose cuenta de que se está excediendo) Por favor, deténgase...

General: ¡Voy a matarte por esto Dennis! ¡Eres una rata igual que ellos!

Dennis24N: Entiendo lo que su especie nos ha hecho, pero buscar venganza no mejorará las cosas, tenemos que pensar... Por nuestra gente... Por sus soldados, han pasado por mucho... ¿No cree que una oportunidad de acabar con todo esto valga la pena?

El anciano mira al suelo y no responde...

Dennis24N: ¿No es mejor terminar la pelea que ganarla y que no quede nada ni nadie por quién pelear? (le extiende la mano) Por favor...

El general se queda pensativo en el suelo, pero se decide a aceptar la mano de ayuda... Pero también agarra una piedra del piso y la usa para golpear a Dennis24N en la cabeza...

El joven queda aturdido y Dars se le tira encima...

 ** _Dimensión original..._**

El Príncipe de Gatunus viene corriendo y agarra a Dennis y a Fiona de la ropa y los arroja lejos, también saca a Coop con patadas voladoras del camino

Príncipe de Gatunus: Nop, nada de ustedes por aquí... (mira al Padre y la Madre de 27B) Hagan lo suyo.

Los chicos empiezan a pelear sin muchos resultados con el Príncipe mientras los otros dos felinos empiezan a atacar con gran ferocidad a Coop24N.

Coop, Fiona y Dennis corren para atacar al felino al mismo tiempo, el Príncipe bloquea el derechazo de Coop y le da un golpe en el estómago, con su cola agarra el brazo de Dennis y hace que golpee a Fiona. Aprovecha que los tres bajaron la guardia y da una triple patada en el aire tirándolos al suelo.

La rubia se levanta primero y le da dos patadas las cuales el gato alienígena bloquea y contrarresta con un puñetazo en la cara. Dennis va corriendo y le da un gancho el cual no lo lastima mucho, rápidamente el Príncipe le da una patada en el estómago y de una manera burlona le da con el talón del pie en la cara. Coop corre para intentar taclear al felino pero este le hace una llave, lo levanta y lo tira de espalda al suelo...

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¿Realmente pensaron que por un momento podían ganar?

Fiona y Dennis corren para asistir a Coop pero el Príncipe golpea a la rubia en la cara y al otro chico le da una patada tirándolos al piso. Burtonberger salta con una patada pero el felino le agarra la pierna y lo arroja al suelo y ahí le pisa el pecho

Coop: ¡Uff!

Príncipe de Gatunus: (agarra a Coop de la camiseta y lo levanta) ¿Sabes? Es interesante, no eres para nada como el otro... Pero asumo que eso es por tu corta edad, hay varios años de diferencia, es impresionante como un poco de dolor puede cambiar a una persona...

Coop: ¿A qué... Quieres... Llegar?

Príncipe de Gatunus: A nada... Solo que hubiera sido algo curioso ver eso...

El Príncipe alza su garra derecha pero Fiona y Dennis le agarran el brazo y Coop se libera rompiéndose un poco la camiseta...

 ** _Dimensión 24N..._**

El general está golpeando a Dennis24N en la cara repetidas veces...

General: ¡Mataron a mi esposa!

Dennis24N: (adolorido) Y a tu amante

General: (lo golpea de nuevo) ¡Cállate!

El Agente 1A está viendo lo que pasa con algo de impotencia y se le empiezan a cruzar las ideas...

Agente 1A: (pensando) Si este tipo mata a Dennis van a abrir fuego contra nosotros

El general levanta a Dennis24N y con una llave lo empieza a estrangular...

General: (mientras estrangula a Dennis24N) ¡No hay manera de que confiemos en nuestros enemigos Dennis! ¡Y ahora tú también eres un enemigo!

Agente 1A: Al diablo...

El felino salta en la espalda del anciano y se tira con él al piso, liberando a Dennis24N...

General y Agente 1A: (mirando a sus respectivos bandos) ¡No disparen!

El viejo militar intenta darle un derechazo pero el gato alienígena lo agarra del brazo y no lo deja mover

Harley24N va a asistir a Dennis24N...

Harley24N: Maldita sea Dennis, ¿Qué estabas pensando?

Dennis24N: (mareado) Está funcionando, ¿No?

Harley24N: (mirando la pelea) Aún no...

Agente 1A: Hay mejores formas de resolver esto

General: ¡No voy a discutir contigo fenómeno!

Dars se libera del agarre y le logra dar el derechazo en la cara, el Agente 1A da un giro y le da dos patadas en el aire al anciano seguidas por un arañón en la mejilla derecha

General: ¡Urgh!

El felino saca las garras de la patas y de la otra mano y se lanza al general...

 ** _Dimensión original..._**

Madre de 27B: ¡Mataste a nuestro hijo!

Coop24N esquiva el espadazo pero el Padre de 27B viene volando y con un rodillazo en el pecho lo estrella contra un árbol, ahí mismo le da 3 puñetazos en la cara, el de la otra dimensión le agarra la cara pero la felina viene y le hace un corte en la pierna.

Coop24N: (sosteniendo la garra para que no vaya más profundo) ¡Aghh!

El Padre de 27B le pisa el pie y lo quema dejándolo sin una bota. Coop24N saca la pierna de la garra y le da una patada en la rodilla seguido por un gancho en el mentón al de las botas propulsoras, de ahí agarra a la Madre de 27B del brazo y del cuello para arrojarla lejos. El otro gato alienígena activa el dron y lo estrella contra la espalda del Burtonberger de la realidad alterna...

Coop24N se levanta y ya tiene a los dos gatos alienígenas sobre él, lo están lastimando mucho, mientras trata de esquivar la garra gigante el Padre de 27B le está haciendo muchos cortes y quemaduras, el joven tropieza y el felino lo arrastra por el piso hasta que logra liberarse haciendo que el otro siga de largo. En el suelo suelo la Madre de 27B lo pisa en el pecho clavándole las garras del pie...

Coop, Dennis y Fiona todavía están recibiendo la paliza por parte del Príncipe, Burtonberger cae y ve a su izquierda a Coop24N en el piso, mira arriba y ve el dron del Padre de 27B que no está siendo controlado. Se levanta dándole una patada en el pecho al gato para que lo agarren Dennis y Fiona, corre, salta agarrando el dron y se lo arroja a la felina en la cabeza

Coop24N ve a Coop a su derecha...

Coop24N: (rápidamente se levanta) ¡Corran!

Coop24N, Coop y Dennis empiezan a correr, Fiona es atrapada por el Príncipe de Gatunus.

Príncipe de Gatunus: No, no tú

Coop: (se da vuelta furioso) ¡Suéltala!

Coop le da un derechazo en la cara al felino haciendo que suelte a la rubia, ambos humanos empiezan a correr

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¡Ugh! (mientras se toca el mentón ve a Coop a lo lejos) ¡Ambos tienen algo en común Burtonberger! ¡Se ponen como locos cuando alguien se mete con sus hembras!

Fiona: (mientras corre) Gracias

Coop: (también corriendo) No lo menciones (voltea hacia Coop24N) Oye, toma esto

Coop le da a Coop24N su pistola láser

Coop24N: (la atrapa) Gracias...

 ** _Dimensión 24N..._**

El Agente 1A esquiva un puñetazo del general y le araña el brazo para luego patearle la pierna y la cara...

General: ¡Muere!

El anciano le encaja un derechazo en la cara que tira al felino al suelo

Agente 1A: ¡Ugh!

El gato se levanta de un giro antes de que Dars lo pise...

General: ¿Cómo le está yendo a tu familia? ¿Uh? Seguro que mejor que a nosotros, no por mucho...

Agente 1A: ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

General: (frunce el ceño) A punto de mejorar

El general le da una patada en la costilla a 1A, este gira y pasa entre las piernas del viejo militar para saltar y darle una patada en la espalda, el otro se da vuelta para recibir otra patada en el pecho y un gancho en el mentón, sin perder tiempo también le clava las garras en el pecho y lo arroja al piso...

 ** _Dimensión original..._**

Los 3 chicos y el de la otra dimensión, agitados, llegan y suben a una torre de agua para que no los vean...

Fiona: Todavía... Tenemos que vencerlos...

Dennis: Coop... No hay otra forma de salir...

Coop: Lo sé...

Coop24N: (agarrándose la pierna) Recuperen un poco el aire...

De repente el dron se asoma

Coop24N: Oh no...

La máquina baja y el Padre de 27B sube con la felina del grupo sujeta a él

Coop24N: No, no, no ¡No!

La Madre de 27B salta arriba del de la otra dimensión y estos giran en el suelo.

El de las botas propulsoras va hacia Coop, este le da un gancho pero el felino lo agarra y lo arroja contra Dennis y Fiona

La felina está sobre Coop24N e intenta clavarle la uña espada en la cara, el joven mueve la cabeza haciendo que se clave en el piso, ahí le hace una llave con las piernas para quitársela de encima, pero llega el Príncipe de Gatunus y le da una patada en la cara

Príncipe de Gatunus: (caminando hacia Coop24N) Inútiles, ni siquiera pudieron hacer esto

Coop24N intenta darle un golpe pero el gato alienígena se agacha y le clava las garras en el estómago, lo agarra del cuello y lo tira al piso, ahí lo empieza a golpear y arañar repetidas veces, Coop24N intenta cubrirse pero por cada intento de bloquear un golpe recibe otro en otra parte...

Coop, Dennis y Fiona están saltando para alcanzar al de las botas propulsoras pero este vuela más alto y les tira fuego, los chicos ven a Coop24N recibiendo la paliza...

Dennis: ¡Coop! ¡Tengo una idea!

Dennis se acerca al Padre de 27B, el gato se arroja hacia el muchacho pero este se agacha, Coop entiende la señal, va corriendo y con Dennis se impulsa para taclearlo, ahí le intenta sacar una de las botas, sin importar el fuego que sale de las mismas

Coop: (quemándose) Au, au, au, au ¡Ahhgg!

Burtonberger saca la bota propulsora y, aun siendo impulsada por el fuego, la suelta para que choque contra el Príncipe de Gatunus...

Coop24N rápidamente saca su pistola láser y le dispara varias veces al felino, este se tira de la torre de agua y empieza a arrastrarse por las paredes sin que se den cuenta...

Fiona: ¡Cuidado!

La Madre de 27B quita la garra del piso y ataca a Coop24N haciendo que tire el arma, la rubia agarra a la gata pero el Padre de 27B salta a defenderla con una sola bota, Coop se mete y el Príncipe vuelve a subir para saltar sobre el de la otra dimensión...

 ** _Dimensión 24N..._**

Dars cae de cara al piso...

Agente 1A: Quédate en el suelo

El general ve el aparato que usó Dennis24N para desactivar su arma, lo agarra, presiona un botón para activarla y rompe el dispositivo. El anciano se levanta corriendo pero el felino salta con una doble patada en su espalda, tirándolo al suelo.

Agente 1A: (de cerca) No te lo pediré de nuevo

General: (sonríe) Por supuesto

El viejo militar levanta la pistola láser y le apunta al gato alienígena en la cara, este reacciona y le agarra el brazo haciendo que apunte hacia la derecha, el disparo le da en la pierna a un soldado humano

Agente 1A: (forcejeando) Detente, mira lo que estás haciendo

El arma se mueve para la izquierda y un disparo sale impactando a un soldado felino en el hombro tirándolo al piso.

El Agente 1A ve esto y se cansa, le hunde sus garras en la mano y arroja el arma lejos. Dars se levanta e intenta dar un puñetazo pero el felino se agacha y le hace un corte en el estómago seguido por un puñetazo en el mentón, de ahí salta y le da una patada haciéndole un corte en la mejilla izquierda.

General: (se cae) ¡Urghh!

Se intenta levantar pero el Agente 1A le agarra el brazo derecho y le hunde sus garras en el codo, rompiéndoselo, el anciano grita de dolor pero no se quiere detener, prefiere morir que perder y 1A sabe eso...

Rápidamente el felino le clava las garras en las costillas repetidas veces y le da una patada en el estómago, y otra en la cara...

El general está quieto agarrándose la costilla, agitado pero aún de pie, intenta caminar pero el Agente 1A corre y le hace algunos cortes más, lo agarra de la cara y lo arroja al suelo, agarra el arma y le apunta a la cabeza

Dennis24N: Maldición ¡Espera!

El Agente 1A está por jalar el gatillo pero Harley24N le quita el arma y dispara él mismo, acabando con la pelea y evitando que ambos bandos abran fuego...

Luego de un silencio...

Dennis24N: (camina hacia Harley24N) ¿Qué hiciste?

Harley24N: (mirando el cuerpo en el piso) Por tanto que odie a Coop... Él es mucho mejor que este tipo...

Agente 1A: ¿Ahora qué?

Ambos ven los indicadores que muestran si Coop24N y el Príncipe de Gatunus están vivos...

 ** _Dimensión original..._**

El caos reina en una pelea en la cual tanto los humanos como los felinos no saben a dónde mirar, hay golpes hacia todos lados...

Coop24N está forcejeando con el Príncipe, de repente el Padre de 27B se acerca pero el de la otra dimensión lo golpea

Padre de 27B: (se tira hacia atrás) ¡Estoy cansado de esto!

El felino activa el dron y golpea a Coop24N en el talón haciendo que el Príncipe de Gatunus lo tire al suelo

Coop y Dennis agarran al Príncipe de los brazos

Fiona: ¡Lo tengo!

La rubia le da una patada en el pecho tirándolo lejos...

La Madre de 27B va hacia Coop24N, mientras el esposo de la felina calibra el dron poniéndolo detrás de ellos

Dennis: ¡Cuidado!

Coop24N le da dos golpes en la cara a la gata y levanta su uña espada haciendo que corte el dron del Padre de 27B a la mitad

Padre de 27B: ¡Maldición!

El felino va volando hacia el de la otra dimensión, este salta y empuja a la Madre de 27B con los pies, se da vuelta y golpea la bota que le queda al otro haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga...

Dennis le da una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en el pecho al Padre de 27B y Fiona lo arroja al suelo, cuando se intenta levantar Coop viene corriendo y le da otra patada

Coop24N golpea al Príncipe en la cara pero la felina del grupo le hace un corte en la espalda, se da vuelta pero el otro gato aprovecha y lo ataca, el de la otra dimensión se intenta defender, antes de que la de la garra gigante haga algo Fiona salta, esquiva el espadazo en el suelo y la hace caer de una patada al pie...

 ** _El combate sigue escalando..._**

EL Príncipe salta hacia Coop, Dennis y Fiona para que el Padre y la Madre de 27B estén sobre Coop24N

Príncipe de Gatunus: Última chance, ¿Lo hacen o no?

El Padre de 27B taclea a Coop24N y lo lleva con la Madre de 27B, la felina le hace un corte en el pecho seguido por un puñetazo en la cara, un arañón y una patada en el mentón

Coop24N: ¡Ugh!

Los dos gatos empiezan a ir hacia el de la otra dimensión...

Coop24N agarra a la felina del brazo, y al Padre de 27B, haciendo que este sea atravesado por la garra gigante, la felina se queda impactada al ver lo que acaba de pasar...

Madre de 27B: (llorando) ¡Nooo!

Padre de 27B: (mirándola a los ojos) Está bien... Está bien... Te amo...

El felino cae sin vida...

Madre de 27B: (saca la garra) ¡Agh!

Coop24N recibe un arañón e intercepta la uña espada, le da un rodillazo y logra partirla...

Príncipe de Gatunus: Santo cielo...

Coop golpea al felino, Fiona le da una patada y Dennis un derechazo, el felino se planta y salta hacia los 3 chicos...

Coop24N está atacando a la felina con su propia garra, hasta que logra arrinconarla en el borde de la torre de agua con el arma en el cuello...

Madre de 27B: Espera... Solo déjame ir con ellos...

Coop24N: (entendiendo a lo que se refiere) Lo lamento...

La felina se está por lanzar pero ve la pistola láser tirada en el suelo, la agarra y le dispara en el hombro, el de la dimensión 24N rápidamente le corta la mejilla con la espada haciendo que caiga de la torre...

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¡Se acabó!

El Príncipe arroja a Dennis y a Fiona, estos caen sobre las ramas de unos árboles, el felino resignado les corta las escaleras para que no suban...

El felino corre hacia Coop, este intenta darle un puñetazo pero el gato lo agarra del cuello y lo tira al piso para pisarle la pierna con las garras y hacerle un corte en la cara

Coop24N: (suelta la garra) ¡Hey!

Coop24N corre para asistir al chico por lo que el Príncipe de Gatunus lo patea haciendo que quede sosteniéndose del borde de la torre...

El Príncipe le da un derechazo al de la otra dimensión, seguido por una patada en la pierna que lo tira para atrás, luego le da un cabezazo. Coop24N le da un gancho y un golpe en el esternón pero el gato alienígena responde con un golpe al cuello y un golpe tipo martillo en la cara...

Coop: (tratando de subir) ¡Espera!

Príncipe de Gatunus: ¡Cállate!

Coop24N se levanta y arroja al felino, este levanta la garra gigante de la Madre de 27B y clava al de la otra dimensión en el pie, luego le da una patada en el pecho tirándolo al suelo

El Príncipe de Gatunus intenta atravesar a Coop24N con la espada y este la sostiene...

Príncipe de Gatunus: Mmmm...

El gato alienígena suelta la garra da un giro y la golpea haciendo que se clave en el pecho del de la dimensión 24N...

Coop: ¡Nooo!

Coop24N: ¡Arrghhh!

Príncipe de Gatunus: El dolor, el sufrimiento... ¡Todo acaba aquí! ¡Tú mereces esto!

Dennis ve que el arma de Coop24N cayó en un arbusto, la agarra y se la pasa a Fiona

Fiona: ¡Coop!

La rubia le tira el arma a Coop, este la atrapa y trata de no caerse, se estabiliza y desliza el arma hacia Coop24N, pero este no parece tener la fuerza suficiente para siquiera levantarla...

Príncipe de Gatunus: Sin amigos, sin familia, ni siquiera tienes tu preciosa arma, aquella la cual guardas como recordatorio de tu sufrimiento, la que te quitó tant-

Coop24N abraza al felino haciendo que también se clave la garra. Luego de una pausa agarra la pistola láser y dispara...

 ** _Luego de un silencio..._**

Coop: (usa todas sus fuerzas para levantarse) ¡Ughhh!

Apenas sube va a ayudar a Coop24N...

 ** _Dimensión 24N..._**

El Agente 1A está viendo su aparato, solo queda un punto y este se desvanece lentamente hasta que deja de existir...

Agente 1A: Está hecho...

Dennis24N: ¿Qué?

Agente 1A: Soy el nuevo rey

Dennis24N: ¿Ahora qué?

Agente 1A: Nos iremos... Arreglar nuestro planeta, proteger a nuestra gente es lo que debemos hacer...

El Agente 1A se da media vuelta y lo mismo hace su ejército...

 ** _Con Coop y Coop24N..._**

Coop: (ayudando a Coop24N a levantarse) Lo logramos jaja... Lo logramos...

Coop24N acepta la ayuda pero... Ve que una felina está subiendo las escaleras lentamente como si estuviese muy mal herida, es la Dra. Kat24N...

Coop24N: No...

Coop: ¿Qué pasa?

La gata se arroja hacia ellos...

Coop24N: ¡No!

Coop24N arroja a Coop lejos, el joven cae al borde y trata de no caerse de la torre de agua de vuelta por lo que no puede ayudar al de la otra dimensión...

La Dra. Kat24N se abalanza sobre Coop24N y le clava sus garras en las costillas

Coop24N: ¡Arghh!

Dra. Kat24N: (le hunde las garras) Mataste a mi esposo... (lo clava de nuevo) Arruinaste mi vida... (de nuevo) ¡Y ni siquiera te arrepientes!

La felina le da un golpe de mano abierta que le corta el rostro y en el piso lo sigue clavando por todo el cuerpo hasta que se empieza a quedar sin fuerza... La Dra. Kat24N se desploma ya sin vida por las heridas de los disparos láser que recibió antes...

Coop24N: (viendo el cuerpo) Sí me arrepiento...

Coop hace fuerza y se levanta...

Coop: (corriendo) ¡Oye!

Coop intenta ayudar a Coop24N pero este entra en pánico, lo empuja y le apunta con el arma láser

Coop24N: ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Coop: ¡¿Qué haces?!

Coop24N: (ve el arma y la tira) Solo... Déjame... Prefiero que sea de esta forma...

Coop: Pero...

Coop24N: Quiero esto...

Coop se queda parado sin hacer nada y Coop24N mira el cielo mientras se desangra...

Coop24N: No tenemos estos atardeceres... Es una de las cosas que me gustaron cuando vine hace 4 meses

Coop: Déjame ayudarte

Coop24N: ¿Sabes? En unos meses me habría convertido en un hombre, tengo 17... Supongo que en el mundo en el que vivo o maduras rápido o pereces...

Coop: Por favor, no...

Coop24N: Escúchame, ya tienes 12, a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles, tendrás que tomar decisiones de las que quizás te arrepientas más adelante, decisiones que moldearán quien eres para siempre... Toma las decisiones correctas... Busca un camino diferente...

Coop: (suspira) Hey, sobre tu nave... Guardé esto

Coop le muestra el anillo que Coop24N creyó haber perdido

Coop24N: (se ríe) ¿Estuviste guardando eso en tu bolsillo todo el tiempo? Aún te las arreglas para seguir sorprendiéndome...

Burtonberger se lo entrega al de la otra dimensión

Coop: Lo siento...

Coop24N: (sonríe) ¿Por qué? Después de tantos años me recordaste quien era... Se sintió bien...

Coop24N ya está agonizando, mira hacia un costado y de la sorpresa suelta unas lágrimas

Coop24N: ¿P-Papá...?

Coop24N mira a otro costado y se sorprende aún más, sonríe por última vez y fallece...

Dennis24N está mirando su aparato y al ver que el punto desaparece lentamente se queda shockeado...

Coop solamente se levanta y lo mira muy triste...

 ** _2 semanas después..._**

En un lugar de la dimensión 24N hay mucha gente reunida, varias personas están sentadas. Dennis24N está mirando hacia el piso pero Harley24N lo choca con el codo para que mire como traen el ataúd...

Dennis24N: ¿Cómo consiguieron su cuerpo?

Harley24N se queda en silencio hasta que el ataúd es llevado al altar, cuando este es soltado el muchacho se levanta y sube para posicionarse frente a un micrófono...

Harley24N: Buen día...

Nadie dice nada...

Harley24N: Lo sé, no es un buen día pero cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos uno, ¿Verdad?... Nunca me llevé del todo bien con Coop, éramos amigos seguro pero teníamos nuestros choques los cuales eran culpa mía y de mi difunto hermano Lorne porque lo molestábamos... Lo extraño con todas mis fuerzas, era una de las razones por las que luego de que me sacara de esa prisión siguiera enfadado con Coop... Pensé, que... Jamás estaría dispuesto a dar mucho por los demás, que solo estaba interesado en vengarse del Agente 27B y del Rey... Evidentemente me equivoqué, Coop tuvo un cambio de corazón y sacrificó su vida para salvar las de otros... Siempre se arriesgó, recibió palizas, pasó por el infierno, entrada y salida por nosotros... Le debemos mucho, es una deuda que jamás podremos saldar... ¿Pero adivinen qué? Él no quiere retribución, nunca la quiso, él hizo todo esto para que pudiéramos sobrevivir y, algún día, finalmente vivir vidas prósperas, esa es la mejor retribución que podemos darle...

Los que están sentados empiezan a dar sus plegarias en silencio...

Dennis24N: (sonríe) Descansa en paz Coop...

 ** _En algún lugar desconocido..._**

Hay una hermosa y gran pradera con tan solo un árbol que da sombra, ahí hay una chica rubia sentada viendo el cielo... Luego de un rato viene un chico con una camiseta roja con una línea naranja y un pantalón azul quien se sienta a su lado...

 ** _En el espacio de la dimensión 24N..._**

El Agente 1A está sentado en su nave, volviendo a su planeta, tiene una grabadora en su mano la cual prende para escuchar un mensaje...

Dra. Kat24N: Probando... Sí, funciona. (suspira) Escucha, entiendo que me dijiste que no hiciera estas cosas por comunicaciones pero esta podría ser la última vez que me escuches así que... Solo quiero que sepas que, lo que sea que vayas a hacer, va a ser lo correcto... Eres un gran joven que algún día se convertirá en un gran hombre... Quiero que sepas que, en lo que sea que hagas... Estoy orgullosa de ti hijo...

La grabación termina y el Agente 1A suspira para luego levantar la cabeza y continuar su rumbo...

 ** _De vuelta en la dimensión original..._**

Sr. Gato está examinando los bosques, zonas en las que imagina si cabría o no una nave. Luego va corriendo hacia la casa y entra confiado sabiendo que no hay nadie, sube las escaleras, entra al cuarto de Millie y se mete en su caja para gatos hasta entrar a su base... Mira la pantalla y, luego de muchísimo tiempo, llama al Rey de Gatunus...

En el cuartel de este la Dra. Kat está sentada viendo la pantalla llena de polvo y algunas telarañas cuando de repente esta se prende por la llamada de Sr. Gato, rápidamente atiende...

Sr. Gato: (piensa que es el Rey) Meow...

Dra. Kat: ¡Meow!

Sr. Gato: (se sorprende) ¿Meow?

Dra. Kat: (lo regaña) ¡Meow! ¡Meow! ¡Meow!

La felina sigue haciéndolo hasta que se le ponen los ojos llorosos...

Rey de Gatunus: (entra en la sala y ve la pantalla encendida) ¡Meow!

Dra. Kat: (mira al Rey y señala la pantalla) Meow meow

Rey de Gatunus: ¿¡Meow?! (rápidamente empuja a la Dra. Kat y mira a Sr. Gato) ¡Meow!

Sr. Gato le hace señas con las manos para que se calme, tiene una idea...

Rey de Gatunus: (intrigado pero aún molesto) Meow...

Sr. Gato: Meow meow (agarra un muñeco que se parece a Coop) Meow meow meow (lo mete en una pequeña jaula) Meeooowwwww pushhh

Finge que la jaulita es una nave y que esta aterriza en un lugar lejano, el Rey parece estar entendiendo hacia dónde va el felino...

Sr. Gato: (pidiendo aprobación) ¿Meow?

Rey de Gatunus: (luego de observar todo alrededor de Sr. Gato silenciosamente) Meow

El Rey asiente la cabeza...

Rey de Gatunus: (amenazante) ¡Meow meow! ¡Meow!

El felino agarra otro muñeco que se parece a Sr. Gato y, con su visión calorífica, le hace explotar la cabeza... Una clara amenaza de que si algo como esto vuelve a suceder las cosas se van a poner feas para el Agente 27B de esta realidad...

Luego del mensaje el Rey de Gatunus se va y la Dra. Kat mira, aún triste, a Sr. Gato...

Sr. Gato: (apoya su mano en la pantalla) Meow...

La gata hace lo mismo y suelta una lágrima...

 ** _En el bosque..._**

Se ven los restos de la nave de Coop24N siendo examinados y fotografiados por unos agentes y científicos, una integrante del equipo está viendo una pieza, pero esta mujer adulta... Tiene un particular parecido a Millie Burtonberger...

 ** _En la casa de los Burtonberger..._**

Coop entra a su cuarto deprimido y deja su mochila de la escuela en una silla, al darse vuelta...

Dark Coop: ¿Me extrañaste?


End file.
